Vampire Knight: Bite My Heart
by Kurai Aku Yoru
Summary: Sent away to summer camp, Yori and along with a couple of others are forced to go through changes of life, development, and possibly love while enduring the pain and the past. AIDORI ZEKI SHIMA ICHIRA RUKAIN KANAREN
1. Sparking Interest

**A/n: **This is my first fanfic for Vampire Knight ever! And it's not even related to vampires (though the title is...I'm so weird). Anyway, this story is centric to **five** different pairings (though it will seem like only two or one **at first!). **In case you are wondering, they are:

**Aidou/Yori**

**Shiki/Rima**

**Zero/Yuuki **(Sorry Kaname/Yuuki fans!)

**Kaname/Seiren**

**Kain/Ruka**

And, by the way, my characterization **may **be different from what you are all use to. So, if they seem a little OOC to you, sorry!! Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy this first chapter of VK: Sasu Waga Kokoro!

_Vampire Knight: Bite My Heart_

I would never be able to own Vampire Knight...NEVER. Not even in a different life time.

_Chapter One_

**Sparking Interest**

Wakaba Sayori never liked crowds. Multitudes were something she disliked and couldn't get over, not even to this very day. It wasn't like she hated being around people. She just couldn't stand the noise, excitement, and most of the time, the _reason _for the excitement. If anything, the reason was usually something ridiculous or foolish.

This was the perfect case of a ridiculous or foolish reason.

Everyone--everyone being teenagers around the ages of 14 to 18--were laughing and chatting loudly. Most of them were happy about going to summer camp. Yes. _Summer camp._Oh, it's not that bad. Some really think it was the most amazing thing in the world. For Sayori, however, camping was the one of the worst things she could do for the summer. To her, summer was about relaxing a home and doing what she loves doing. Not spending time with a bunch of strangers!

Before she could do so much as blink, her okaa-san and otou-san shoved her out of the house, appearing really happy. They thought that Sayori should start opening more to other people and 'experiencing the world'. Oh joy.

_Thump._

A sudden nudge caused Sayori to jump and a very (very) small twinge of annoyance hit her.

"Oo-h! Gomenasai!" said a girl who had inadvertently bumped into Sayori.

Sayori turned around and saw a girl with dark brown hair and red-brown eyes. The vibes coming from this person was cheerful yet sheepish and nervous. "Oh," answered Sayori with a small smile, her annoyance evaporating quickly, "it's okay. With everyone crowding around like this, it's only predictable that you'd bump into someone."

The girl grinned and said, "Ha ha, thanks. I feel much better about bumping into you now."

Sayori looked at the girl again. Usually when she met cheerful, upbeat girls, Sayori didn't like them that much. A lot of them end up being hard to get along with. To the Wakaba, the mysterious girl was different somehow.

"What's your name?" asked the other girl suddenly. Sayori felt a surprised look appear across her face. Then, almost unconsciously, a small smile replaced her previous expression.

"Oh, I'm Wakaba Sayori. And you?" asked Sayori politely.

The brown-haired girl said happily, "I'm Kurosu Yuuki."

The name echoed in Sayori's head. _Kurosu_. How familiar...a name flashed in her mind. Wasn't the surname of the owner of the camp Kurosu? '_Oh, well,'_thought Sayori with silent amusement. '_It could be a mere coincidence.'_

A loud, booming voice cut through her thoughts, and not only that, through everyone's conversations. Sayori looked up and saw someone near three, large buses. The person was wearing a blue cap, t-shirt, and looked very happy. Almost to the point of over-giddiness. He was holding a megaphone, which immediately explained about the loud and booming part of this man's voice.

"Hello campers! I hope all of you are feeling excited about going to Bakuei Kurosu (Camp Cross)!" Sayori inwardly flinched. Excited...sure, if the definition for that word was "terror". On the surface, she just kept a calm demeanor. Yuuki, on the other hand, was smiling in a oh-boy-here-he-goes-again fashion. Sayori wondered if Yuuki had gone here before and this person tended to repeat the same things every year.

If that was the case, Sayori wasn't sure how to react. Irritated or amused? Probably both. It was too soon to judge anyways.

"I am Kurosu Kaien, the director of Bakuei Kurosu," continued the strange man. He was grinning really happily--almost in a way that made Sayori think of Yuuki sometimes. Someone who was cheerful yet had certain mysterious demeanor. It was hard to explain actually. "You all will be divided into three different buses. I had no idea so many cute little campers would be joining or returning this year!"

There was mixed responses to that. Some rolled their eyes while others laughed uncertainly. Some of members who probably had come before cheered and clapped instead. The director was indeed somewhat strange...perhaps eccentric was a better word. "Anyways, to make things simple, I will be in charge of Group A who will no doubt be boarding Bus A! My dear little Yuuki..."

Sayori glanced at Yuuki from the corner of her eye, not really shocked at this piece of news. Actually, not a lot of things shock Sayori for she is usually so observant and perceptive. Yuuki was blushing as some of the campers were clapping and jeering. '_Yuuki must have been at Bakuei Kurosu for a while then,' _thought Sayori dryly. '_Hm, are the two Kurosus really related though? They don't look alike very much...'_

Well, she couldn't assume. For all Sayori knew, Yuuki was Director Kurosu's niece or something.

"She will be in charge of Group B, leading to Bus B! Now, don't you give Yuuki-chan any trouble!" said the director cheerfully. It definitely perplexed Sayori as to how he has so much...energy. Not human, that's for sure. "And...I save the best for last! My litt-"

Someone, who was standing underneath the shadows of a tree next to a bus, said in a very scary tone, "Refer to me as little, dear, or, hell knows what, even cute, and I will kill you." Sayori blinked rapidly as she took in the scene. The person stepped out of the shadows when he was talking.

It was a boy...perhaps around her own age or older. He had silver hair, amethyst eyes, and a demeanor that practically shouted, "Come near me and I'll riddle you with bullets." Many of the campers seem to know him--and they appeared almost wary and used to his attitude. Sayori didn't know what to make of him, but decided not to judge him.

Director Kurosu pouted (how on earth can a middle-age man pout, thought Sayori warily) and said, "Zero-kun! You hurt my feelings!" The boy dubbed "Zero-kun" answered aggressively, "Call me Zero-_kun _one more time and I'll hurt more than your feelings." The director jutted his lower lip out and huffed. Ignoring Zero, he continued with the announcements. "Okay, as you all know now, this is Kiriyuu Zero! He is in charge of Group C. I'm sure none of you will be giving him trouble."

Shiver.

After a somewhat uneasy pause, Director Kurosu said, "Okay! Now let's get this show on the road! Group A consists of..." The list went on and on. Sayori decided to keep an ear out for her name while observing her surroundings carefully. Yuuki had suddenly disappeared from her side, waiting at Bus B. Sayori smiled in a wistful way. The brown-haired girl was much more carefree than Sayori herself.

Zero himself was standing next to Bus C. Arms crossed, he did look quite intimidating. Then Sayori saw Yuuki reprimand him, telling him that he shouldn't be so scary. For a brief second, so brief that if you blinked you would miss it, Zero's eyes had softened and then his expression became annoyed. Sayori felt herself smile inwardly. Maybe there was someone who could break his facade after all.

"Wakaba Sayori," said Director Kurosu suddenly. Well, not suddenly, but since Sayori wasn't listening to the other names, his voice broke into her thoughts like a jolt of electricity. "Group...C!"

Sayori heard someone giggle nervously as if they pitied her. With a roll of her eyes, she picked up her stuff and walked towards the third bus. Two campers, a boy and some girl, were in front of her. They reached the bus before her and Zero acknowledged them with a stiff nod. Both ran into the bus quite literally. Zero rolled his eyes.

Yori wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. Yuuki, who was also watching, was torn between amusement and disapproval of Zero's behavior. Then his eyes turned to Sayori, who blinked calmly at him. Zero gave his trademark nod. In return, Sayori said politely, "Nice to meet you, Kiriyuu-senpai." Zero blinked as she addressed him while Yuuki grinned widely.

The Kurosu girl ran over and said to Zero, "Zero! I see you met my friend, Yori! Yori, this is Zero. Zero, this is Yori!" Sayori wondered vaguely if Yuuki realized she was repeating a lot of said information. '_And when did I become Yori? Oh well...' _Zero nodded in response. Then Yuuki nudged him in the ribs, uncharacteristically growling, "Be nice, you stupid ice cube."

"Don't call me a stupid ice cube, you stupid bumble bee!" said Zero, making a funny face at Yuuki, who in turn, began hitting him. Sayori sweat-dropped, wondering on how to react. She noticed three things:

1. The entrance to Bus C was being blocked by the two.

2. The campers in Bus B were out of controlled since there was no supervisor.

3. These two fight often.

"Uh, " interrupted Sayori quietly and gently. The two paid no heed to her, still arguing. "Hey...Yuuki-san, Bus B is becoming hectic." This made Yuuki freeze, her eyes wide as she processed those words.

"Kya! The bus! My group!" she cried and ran towards her bus. Zero muttered loudly, "Baka."

Yuuki shouted back, "I heard that!"

A barely noticeable tug of a smile appeared on Zero's lips. Then it disappeared as Zero glared at Sayori, who mentally shrugged it off. She was about to enter the bus when Yuuki appeared again. "Oh, and Yori-chan! Don't call me Yuuki-san...too formal. Yuuki is fine! And Zero, if I hear you are being mean to Yori-chan, I'll personally taser you!"

Sayori didn't stick around for argument number two and went in. Some of the campers were already seated, mostly in the back. She decided to seat herself near the front and reached high to put her stuff away. Only, even on her tip-toes, Yori couldn't reach it that well. She was about to jump up to gain some height when someone with a pale, large hand placed it away for her. She turned around to thank that person when her words of gratitude died on her mouth.

Next to the person who helped her was a girl whom Sayori's okaa-san possibly mentioned.

The girl had dandelion hair (tied into two ponytails) and midnight blue eyes.

"Oh, are you...Touya Rima?" asked Sayori calmly. She wasn't going to assume or get excited. The other girl replied, "Yes, and you must be my okaa-san's friend's, Sayori. Wakaba-san told me you would be coming. I've been to Bakuei Kurosu for two years already."

Ah, now Sayori definitely remembered. Before she left this morning, her okaa-san said that her friend's daughter would help Sayori along the way. Touya Rima...she remembered meeting her when they were around five to six years old.

"Oh! Is this your lovely friend you mentioned about, Rima?" said the person who had helped her. He had green eyes and silky blond hair. The atmosphere around him was exuberant and jubilant. Scarier than the vibes emitting off of Director Kurosu! "She's so kawaii!"

Sayori inwardly flinched but showed only a nervous smile on her face. This person was so...happy and outgoing. He said to Sayori, "Ohayho! My name is Ichijou Takuma!"

In reply, Sayori said, "Thank you for helping me, Ichijou-senpai. I am Wakaba Sayori."

Ichijou frowned and said with a heavy sigh, "She talks like you do sometimes, Rima. So calm and...controlled." Sayori wondered if that was a compliment or insult. "Is there no one who shows emotion nowadays?"

Sayori smiled slightly. Ichijou-senpai was sort of funny actually. "Gomen, senpai. It's just, I don't know you very well and don't know how to react actually." Ichijou opened his mouth and then closed it.

"That makes sense. Okay! I will become friends with you, Yori-chan!"

'_Are Yuuki and he related?' _thought Sayori, sweat-dropping inwardly. Rima gave Ichijou a wary look before turning to Sayori. "If you have any questions, Sayori, I will be over there." She indicated the near middle and walked away. Ichijou said, "Oi! Oi! Rima! Don't leave me here! See you, Yori-chan!"

Sayori stood there, not really sure how to react to anything anymore. Everyone was so...different. Different from what she usually experienced in life. Maybe her life was what is known as a 'routine'. Now that she was in a new enviroment, everything was much more foreign than usual.

"Hey! Ta--Ichijou-san! Rima!" said an annoyed voice loudly.

Sayori looked up and saw someone with blond, tousled hair and baby blue eyes. He was glaring at Rima and Ichijou as if blaming them for something. Standing at the front (blocking entrance to the rest of the seats), the blond boy said angrily, "Ichijou-san! Why did you have to go and ask Director Kurosu to assign some of us to Bus C!? I'd rather be roadkill than be in a bus that Kiriyuu is in charge of."

"Your going to end up being roadkill if you don't move it, Aidou-_senpai_," said Zero, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Besides, I don't want you on this bus any more than you do."

The person dubbed as Aidou turned around and glared at Zero.

"Kiriyuu-_san_!" exclaimed Aidou with equal sarcasm. "How _good _to see you."

Sayori frowned slightly at this person's attitude. What reason did these two have to be so hostile to each other?

Zero merely answered, "Move Aidou-senpai. Your big head is in the way. If you don't, I'm sure lunch duty is a great way to deflate it. Aidou Hanabusa--lunch lady of Bakuei Kurosu...and a hair net to boot."

Aidou growled and turned around. He stormed down the aisle, roughly pushing Yori. The impact sent her down onto her backside. '_Ita! This baka is getting on my nerves--and I don't even know him_,' she thought warily and somewhat annoyed. Yori inwardly shook her head. She wasn't going to judge or say anything about it.

But apparently someone else was.

"Hanabusa-kun! That's not nice at all!" reprimanded Ichijou, looking quite chibi at the moment. "You should say sorry to Yori-chan!"

Rima looked at her childhood friend like he was in need of some serious therapy. She glanced at Yori to see what her reaction was.

Aidou looked confused for a moment before he realized 'Yori-chan' was the girl he knocked over (without even realizing he did). He turned around and flashed her a charming smile. "Gomen, Yori-chan!" He didn't really mean it and his eyes only proved it even more.

For some odd reason, that only made Yori more irritated than ever. And she didn't get irritated often. Ignoring his extended hand, Yori got up and straightened herself. "You don't have to worry about anything, Aidou-senpai," she said impassively. Rima raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed at the reserved girl's cold attitude.

Ichijou shivered as Zero stifled an amused smirk. "Ah...Yori-chan! Are you okay?" asked Ichijou way too nervously and happily (in attempt to lessen the tension) while ignoring Rima's questioning look.

Aidou, on the other hand, looked like he just got slapped. No girl--besides Ruka...Rima...Yuuki...okay scratch that--no unfamiliar girl has ever brushed off Aidou Hanabusa. Especially one he just met. This intrigued, annoyed, and confused him all at once.

Even more when she turned to thank Ichijou for his concern, a smile on her face.

'_Annoying girl. She's like a mixture of Kiriyuu and that Kurosu girl,' _thought Aidou irritably. '_I'll teach her a lesson._'

Aidou grinned again and asked Yori, "Hey, Yori-chan! I'm really sorry about knocking you over. How about I make it up to you by going on a date with you?" Once she said yes, it was game over. The thought made Aidou grin.

"No."

_"No?"_echoed Aidou like he heard wrong. The honey-brown haired girl had reassembled that annoyingly calm facade again.

"No, I don't think so, Aidou-senpai. Also...can you please not call me Yori-chan? Wakaba-san or Sayori-san is fine." Aidou couldn't still get over that fact that _he_ was rejected by _her_. Leaning in close, he asked wildly, "Are you even freaking human?"

Yori flinched at his sudden closeness. She didn't like him so near...and it didn't go unnoticeable by him. Aidou grinned as he realized how her personality worked. '_Trying to act tough, Yori-chan?_ _I'll break your cool facade myself._' If anyone should be good at dealing with ice queens, it was Aidou (ironic isn't it?). After all, he hangs out with Ruka and Rima daily.

Yori cursed herself for being noticeably uncomfortable. In all reality, it was scary for her to be so cold and collected around someone like Aidou. She would normally be polite and quiet. What was wrong with her?

Aidou smirked and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go out with me, Yori-chan? This is my last offer!"

"Sorry," said Yori stiffly. "I am not interested."

She turned and quickily sat in her seat, deliberately staring out the window and no where else.

Aidou grinned to himself. '_Aa, but I'm quite interested in you, Wakaba Sayori.'_

Bakuei Kurosu has gotten _a whole lot_ more exciting this summer.

* * *

**Well, looks like my first chappie is finished! And I know it's not that good (or interesting) but it's only the beginning and u know, introductions and stuff for the characters. Ehehe. .'**

**I love Yori-chan, she's one of my fave charries! I know many people like to portray her as calm and collected but I think she's more reserved around strangers and expressive around friends. Throughout the manga series, I notice that she also states things bluntly but not in the misanthrophe (sp?) way. It's hard to explain! Ha ha.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and will review! XD**


	2. Shy? Cold? Undefined? EH!

_Vampire Knight: Bite My Heart_

When the Night Class students shrivel up and look ugly. Yeah, not gonna happen right? Neither is my owning of Vampire Night!

_Chapter Two_

**Shy? Cold? Undefined? EH?!**

Ignore them.

Ignore them.

Ignore them.

Oh, hell, this is getting annoying.

These were thoughts running through Kiriyuu Zero's head as his group was yelling and laughing from behind. He was sitting at the very front, arms crossed. The bus had been moving for five minutes, five bloody minutes, and it was this noisy already. His tolerance was wearing thin as it is, and Aidou's stupid laughter wasn't making things easier.

It was like their conversations were drilling a hole through his head.

"Hey, did you ever realize that Kiriyuu's hair could be a wig? Who has silver hair anyways?"

Ignore _him_.

"Oh my god! I'm so excited!"

"Seriously! It's going to be awesome!"

Ignore them.

"His hair has to be fake. If not, he's hiding his age. Maybe he's ninety nine and went through plastic surgery? Even his eye color has to be fake! It's freaking amethyst!"

Ignore _him._

"Eek! Are there going to be bugs?"

"What are you, stupid? Of course there is!"

Ignore them.

"And I think he is gay--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!" shouted Zero, looking like a man gone mad. The bus driver threw Zero a dirty look from over his shoulder. The shout scared the crap out of the forty-five year-old driver. Zero ignored him and continued threatening people. "If you get out of control again, you're all going to end up cleaning the bathrooms for the rest of the summer! Without cleaning tools."

Silence.

Aidou drawled, "Woah, Kiriyuu. You don't need to be so harsh on us poor campers. We're just trying to get into the spirit of things."

"I _wasn't _kidding about that hair net, Aidou. So shut up."

Shutting up.

Sayori, who was staring out the window, had jumped when Zero shouted. Now that silence surrounded the bus, she blinked and looked around. Everyone was now sitting in their seats, looking quite..._docile._ Scary.

As she looked around, she caught the eye of Aidou. He gave her wink which she returned with a icy glare. Something she wasn't accustomed to using, but it did seem useful in this case.

Pang.

'_W-whoa_,' thought Aidou as the short-haired girl glared at him. She turned away swiftly and ignored him once more. Aidou pouted, wondering how on earth to get through her mind.

"It's not going to work," said someone, breaking into his thoughts in an annoyingly sure way.

Aidou turned and saw Rima, who wasn't even looking at him. "What's not going to work?" asked Hanabusa, pretending to be clueless. Rima shot him a cold look. Pang. Second attack today it seems. At this rate, he's going to end up frozen like a popsicle.

Rima merely answered, "Whatever you have planned isn't going to work. I've met Sayori when I was younger. She's, in general, shy and polite. Also easily taken advantage of. But when pushed to the edge and under pressure, another side of her comes out. I didn't think much of it, but one time there was a bully who kept on bothering her."

"I didn't help mainly because she needed to fend for herself. So I just told her that it was up to her to deal with the bully. The next day, I was surprised to find out that Sayori had stood up to the bully. Then she reverted back to her quiet self."

"So," said Ichijou, who was listening with starry eyes ('_What's with that face!'_thought Aidou with a shudder), "basically, Yori-chan has a spilt personality?"

"Hm...something like that. Not exactly though," answered Rima, biting a pocky stick.

"Yeah, but has anyone seen Kana--IS THAT MINE?" shouted Aidou as he realized what Rima was doing. Ichijou had to referee as the two both tried to fight over the pocky. Well, actually, Aidou was trying to get it here and there but Rima was too fast, merely moving it with her hand lazily.

Suddenly, Ichijou said, over Aidou's shouts, "Hey...does anyone feel that negative energy?"

"Like the kind before a storm...?" suggested Rima as Aidou froze, feeling it too. All at once, the three realized where it was coming from. They turned their heads and a scary sight met them.

"Uh oh."

Zero towered near their seats, his eyes positively gleaming with danger. Ichijou said, "Ehehe, oh, I forgot! I didn't finish my manga this morning!" He pulled one out of his bag and began reading it...upside down. Rima merely continued eating the forgotten pocky, looking at the scene.

As for Aidou...

"Lunch duty. For a week."

'_GYAH! NOOOO! I DON'T LOOK GOOD IN HAIR NETS!_' thought the blonde-haired, blue-eyed person we all know and love in despair.

* * *

After three long and insufferable hours, and much crying on Aidou's part, the buses reached their designated destination.

Campers filed out each bus, Director Kurosu at the lead. He was smiling cheerfully and directing everyone where to go. "Okay! Groups A, B, and C! Every one of you have a number ID given to you by mail last week. There are seven cabins for girls and another for boys. At the front of every cabin, you will find a list nailed onto the door. Look for your name and ID. If it's there, that's the cabin you're staying in! Girls' village on the right. Boys' village on the left. Further instructions, talk to the counselor!"

Then his eyes got serious and twinkled darkly. Everyone else sweat-dropped at the sudden change of character.

"Also...if I catch _any_ of you sneaking into the wrong village, mark my words, there will be consequences!"

Director Kurosu nodded and then straightened up, adding, "Worse than the ones Kiriyuu-kun can give out!"

This caused everyone to look at each other nervously. '_WORSE THAN KIRIYUU'S? Is that possible? AAAGH!'_

"Hey," whispered Zero through gritted teeth to the director. "Why are you plotting them against me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Zero-k-...Kiriyuu-kun!" said Director Kurosu innocently. Sure. Right.

Yuuki watched Group B spilt up and then turned to look for Yori. The girl was no doubt new and Yuuki wanted to show her around. Tying up her brown hair, she did not notice the person walking towards her. '_Yori-chan...where could she be...oh! I'll ask Zero if he has seen her!_'

"Yuuki...hello."

That voice made her jump and turn around swiftly. Stuttering, she said, "K-k-ana-me-s-senpai!"

Ingenious. Smart. A tinge of pink raced across her face as Yuuki clasped her hands together tightly from behind her back. Kaname stood before her, a couple of other people behind him. There was Seiren, a cold-hearted girl who never left his side. Ruka and Kain seemed to have found their way over there. Shiki Senri, the youngest of the group by far, stood behind Kain, looking tired and bored as ever.

"How are you?" asked Kaname, smiling in the same gentlemanly nature he always used.

Yuuki looked away from his gaze and stammered, "F-fine."

Before the awkward conversation could get any more awkward, a distraction in the form of Ichijou Takuma appeared.

The blonde boy said cheerfully, "Ohayo, Yuuki-chan! Oh, Kaname, hello again! Ruka, Kain, Seiren! Senri, why do you look so bored? Smile!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

'_Too happy...what's wrong with him?_'

Behind Ichijou were Rima and Aidou, both weary of their friend's manner. Then Aidou perked up and said, "Ohayo, Kaname-senpai!" Kaname merely nodded before turning to look at Yuuki once more. She tensed up, not sure how in the WORLD did she end up surrounded by the Tsuki Zankon gang.

"Oh," said Kain, addressing his cousin. "You were assigned to Kiriyuu's bus, weren't you?"

Aidou, miffed, muttered darkly,"This summer is cursed. Group C is bad luck for me. I have lunch duty already and some girl rejected _and_ humiliated me!"

Ruka smirked and said, "Oh? Who's that?"

Aidou jerked his head to the side, indicating somewhere to the left. Yuuki, despite herself, looked over and realized that he was talking about Yori! '_Wow! She rejected and humiliated Aidou-senpai? Amazing!_' thought Yuuki in awe, not sure what to think or feel.

"Well," broke in Aidou's voice, "I'm going to enjoy teaching her a lesson."

'_WHAT?_' thought Yuuki in alarm. She exclaimed loudly, putting her arms out wide in front of him, "Don't you dare do anything to Yori! She's my friend, Aidou-senpai! Bakuei Kurosu is not some military camp for scheming and going against new comers!" Aidou blinked at her and gave her a very apprehensive look as if to say I-want-to-see-you-try-and-stop-me.

'_Dammit_,' thought Yuuki, sweat-dropping frantically.

Kaname said warningly,"Aidou...stop it. Tsuki Zankon can't have a reputation for picking on new campers."

"Hai, Kaname-senpai," said Aidou, bowing his head. However, with his hair in his eyes, he glared at Yuuki from the corner of them. '_What on earth does Kaname-sama see in this girl? All it took was her to be worry and he uses his authority on me._'

Aidou was sick and tired of it and if it took messing with this Yori girl in order to get back at Yuuki, he'd do it.

Kain, completely aware of the thoughts running through his cousin's head, said sharply, "Oi, Hanabusa. Let's go. I want to ask you something." Picking up his large suitcase with one hand, he walked away from the rest of the group. Aidou, snapping out of his evil moment, said, "Oi! Oi! Akatsuki! W-wait!" He picked up two bags and followed Kain.

Kaname shook his head wearily and then smiled at Yuuki. "Gomen, Yuuki."

Yuuki merely forced a grin on her face and waved her hands frantically. "Ah! No, it's nothing, Kaname-senpai!"

"Oi! Stop slacking off and talking with people," said an irritated voice. Zero appeared suddenly, his eyes burning flames of anger. Either it could be:

1. The energetic campers were driving him up the wall.

2. Director Kurosu was out to get him in a secret, twisted way only an old psychotic man can think of.

3. Or, he was angry that Yuuki was talking to Kaname and the others.

Yeah, you pick your choice.

Yuuki blinked as Zero pulled her away.

"E-eh. Wait, Zero! Ergh! Um, bye!"

"Don't say bye to them. Don't hang out with them. They're bad for your health."

"What's wrong with you, Zero? You make it like they're a form of drug or members of a yakuza...-.-'"

Kaname, smiling, waved at Yuuki as she and Zero disappeared among the throng of people. Then his hand lowered and his eyes narrowed. A dark glare replaced his features as the other members cringed at the sudden chill in the atmosphere.

He won't lose. Not in this lifetime.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Akatsuki. Why are you walking so fast?" asked Aidou, trying to keep up with his cousin.

Kain didn't even give him a backwards glance, saying, "It's your fault for packing so much junk."

"It's not junk! It's all my valuable possessions!"

"What about all those hairspray bottles and crap?"

"Uh, that's to keep my hair in place. You know, it takes work to get it like this!"

Kain rolled his eyes. "Coming from you, I'm not surprised."

"Hey!"

Then Kain stopped walking and Aidou nearly bumped into him.

"Nani? What is it?"

"Look, Hanabusa," said Kain, "I have no idea what grudge you have against this Yori girl, but if it's to get back at Yuuki, then you're the one who's gonna end up losing. Not to mention, Kaname-senpai would break your fingers one by one. Painfully."

Aidou growled lowly. "That's the thing! I have no idea why he cares so much about her. There's many girls who are better suited for Kaname-senpai!" He was pouting at this point, arms crossed stubbornly. Kain sighed at his cousin's childish antics. Strange enough that Aidou was older than him by a few months.

"Ano, Aidou-senpai?" asked a voice uncertainly.

Aidou turned around while Kain gazed lazily. Another fan-girl?

Nope. In fact, it was Sayori. '_EH?!_' thought Aidou in the inside. However, outwardly, he said, "Oh! Ohayo, Yor--Sayori-chan. What is it?"

He acted cheerful but inside he thought evilly, '_I dare you to ask me out or declare your love for me. I'll crush you immediately with words of hatred._'

So cocky and sure was he that it was a dead giveaway that Sayori's next words would shock him still.

"Gomenasai!" she said, bowing. "I didn't mean to be so rude, Aidou-senpai."

No confession of love? No date? No proposal...okay, maybe he was getting a _little_ over ahead of himself.

Aidou just remained silent, still blinking. Blink. Blink. Blink.

Wait, this was the perfect opportunity for him! Now, what should he do?

Hm...ah-ha!

After a bit, he recovered and said, "Ah, that's not a problem, Sayori-chan. You can make it up to me by going out on a date with me!"

"Er," interrupted Kain. "Who are you talking to, Hanabusa?"

Only then did Aidou realize that there was a missing spot to where the Wakaba girl stood before. He turned to Kain, his left eye twitching.

"How long did I space out?"

"Hm...about five whole minutes actually. That Sayori girl got tired of waiting for a response after about seven seconds and left."

Aidou threw his hands up in exasperation. "Dammit! Now I see why she's Yuuki's friend. That girl annoys the crap out of me, Akatsuki." He grabbed his cousin by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "You're dubbed observant and perceptive! Tell me, what would you classify her as? Shy? Cold?"

Kain brushed off Aidou, rolling his eyes. Then, putting a finger under his chin, he said, "Hm...well...judging by my calculations of the two minutes I have met her...undefined."

"Eh!? UNDEFINED? What kinda flippin' observation is that? How perceptive are you anyways?"

"Hey," said Kain, throwing up his hands in mock defense. "You're the one who jumped into conclusions about my being observant and such. Who told you that anyway?"

"Your fan-girls."

Twitch. "So if my fan-girls were to tell you my lover was a guy, you'd believe them?"

"Probably," said Aidou, not noticing Kain's aghast look. "Still, what am I going to do about this Yori person? Her attitude is really getting to me. No one like her should get away with messing with Aidou Hanabusa!"

"You don't like Wakaba Sayori, Aidou-_senpai_?" asked a voice. Aidou and Kain froze. Only one person would sarcastically use that suffix and not mean it. That one person could only be..."Kiriyuu?! When the hell did you get here?" asked Aidou, glaring at the figure who was leaning on a tree. Zero smirked and ignored Aidou's question. "So...you really can't stand her, Aidou?"

"Why?" asked the blue-eyed guy with suspicion.

"Oh, nothing," said Zero, smirking even wider. "See ya." He turned around and walked away.

For a moment, no one said anything.

Then Kain said, "Hanabusa...."

"Yeah?"

"You're so screwed."

* * *

"OKAY!" cheered Director Kurosu. The campers looked up from their chattering. They were all just walking towards to their designated cabins when this crazy man interrupts their journey once more. "I forgot to mention one more thing!"

Yuuki and Zero stood near him, each looking nonchalant. However, there was a slightly smug look on Zero's face and an annoyed expression on Yuuki's. Director Kurosu continued excitedly, "I would like to tell you that in every group, you will have a partner to work with. Bakuei Kurosu is known for its famous assignment...Summer Changes!"

Blink. Blink.

While several people groaned, some of the campers, Yori among them, merely looked blank.

"Eh? Summer Changes? Not a very original title actually," thought Yori aloud, putting a finger to her mouth in wonder. What kind of assignment would this be? Her question was answered a second later. Director Kurosu began explaining that of the three months everyone was at Bakuei Kurosu, they were to make a project of any kind (poster, presentation, video, etc.) based on anything they've experienced and learned. It was due on the last week of summer camp actually.

"Of course, you would have to work with one partner which the supervisors of the groups decide on," he finished in one breath. "Now, gather around. This will be the last announcement of the day...hopefully. Each supervisor, including me, will read off partners. Kiriyuu-kun, why don't you go first?"

Zero stepped forward, hands in his pocket. Speaking in an offhand manner, he said, "Che. Narimiya Megumi and Tanaka Yoru. Taisuyaki Haruka and Nasagi Sadako. Ichijou Takuma and Touya Rima..."

At this point, a small smirk appeared on Zero's face and he looked right at Aidou, who tensed and thought wildly, '_Oh crap. He's staring right at me. I'm so screwed. I'm so damn screwed.'_

"Aidou Hanabusa and Wakaba Sayori."

'_EH!?!?_' thought Sayori, her eyes widening as she turned to the very person who caused her to fall on her bum, turn into a cold stranger, and apologize out of guilt and politeness in the end.

'_NANI!' _thought Aidou, his jaw dropping as he realized his partner was the very girl who caused him to suffer lunch duty (not really), lose a couple of brain cells, and apparently go insane along the process. Aidou turned jerkily towards Zero as if his limbs were frozen. One thought rang clearly throughout his mind.

'_DAMN YOU, KIRIYUU!!!!'_

* * *

**FINISHED! I'm late for uploading this for Halloween by a few mere seconds...minutes I think. Anyways, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (If you celebrate it wherever you are).**

**I think many people are wondering why on earth would ZERO put AIDOU and YORI as partners. Well, for one thing, Aidou's not a vampy (don't cry, he's still the same person...somewhat). Two, Zero knows that Yori is the type of person who can handle Aidou. Ha ha. **

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Sakurawriter**

**Inuyashee**

**MiiSz Co0oKii3**

**CampionSayn**

**Thanks for the Reviews!! XD**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and will review! **


	3. A Stone's Inner Beauty

Vampire Knight: Bite My Heart

Chairman Kurosu owns Kurosu Academy. Yuuki owns the Artemis. Zero owns the Bloody Rose. Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight. Me? Nothing but a can of pocky. T.T

_Chapter Three_

**A Stone's Inner Beauty**

The next morning, it almost seemed impossible for Yori to have a wonderful day. Her bunk-mates consisted of two loud chatty girls who were very intent on discussing who was hotter: Hokiru Nadeshiko or Jin Raiga. Whoever the hell they were. Thankfully, Yori's other bunk-mate was none other than Rima, who seemed peeved about two noisy girls who couldn't shut up to save their lives.

Rima gave them one cold look and silence was the only thing heard in their cabin that night.

It didn't seem silence helped Yori sleep all that well though. Even with the sun shining brightly and forest brimming with wildlife, Yori felt tired and almost dreadful. She wasn't sure why until breakfast at the mess hall jolted her memory.

"Ohayo!" cheered a blonde-haired baka, waving his hand jovially. Yori inwardly groaned. No...why must fate (or rather, Zero) be so cruel? She _apologizes_ to this guy and she gets _punished _in return? That basically twisted up everything she had ever learned! There had to be some way for her to handle this problem...think, Yori, think.

Obviously she couldn't run away from this place. _Where _would she go? Maybe she could ask Zero to change her partner...if she was brave enough. Speaking of the silver-haired guy, Yori looked around and realized the her supervisor wasn't there. Brilliant. What now?

"Ohayo, Yori-chan!" said a voice brightly. Now, if Yori was the type to assume, she would've honestly thought that was Aidou. However, judging by the fact the hands that held the tray near her own were feminine-like and Aidou was still way over somewhere else, this would be a girl. Namely Yuuki, who plopped down right next to her at the table.

"Ohayo, Yuuki," said Yori with much less cheer. Lack of sleep+crazy partner to deal with=not a happy camper. Besides, she wasn't a loud person to begin with.

Yuuki didn't take Yori's lack of enthusiam in a negative way. Instead, she said, "Yori-chan, do you like the Director's 'My Style' Breakfast?" Yori looked down at her plate which consisted of some strange, foreign ingredients. She hadn't even taken a bite out of her breakfast today.

"Uh...if you want an honest opinion, no," she said bluntly, taking a sip of her milk.

Yuuki bit back a smile and failed. She began giggling at Yori's bluntness.

Yori began smiling too and soon the two were laughing. Some people gave them curious looks and then returned to their own conversations. As Yuuki tried to calm down, Sayori asked, "Where is Zero-senpai?"

"Oh, he's probably moping somewhere...I'll have to kick him out of his mood again," said Yuuki, an annoyed expression on her face. Yori can tell, however, that Yuuki was actually use to this and liked cheering up Zero. Obviously she cared about him. How much? That, Sayori couldn't tell for sure.

"Oh, I see," said Yori, nodding. She took a bite out of the..."My Style Breakfast". Yuuki looked at her expectantly. Yori just had a droopy-eyed expression before saying, "Needs some work."

Yuuki couldn't help it. She began laughing again, taking in Yori's expression.

However, Yori's next words worried Yuuki. "Hmm, looks like my partner's Aidou-senpai. Joy." Yori didn't really seem angry or disappointed. Just...unphased. Yuuki wondered if things could go wrong with Yori and Aidou as partners.

"Oh! Yori-chan! Ohayo!" said Aidou himself, waving like a deranged lunatic.

Yori shot him a cold look, her eyes expressionless.

Yuuki looked at the excited, loud Aidou and quiet, unmotivated Wakaba.

Yes...much could go wrong.

* * *

After a somewhat noisy breakfast that consisted of My Styles and other weird creations, Group C had gathered around one of the counselor's cabins. Zero stood at the front, a clipboard in his hand with a pen in the other. He looked bored yet alert.

"Okay, here's your first activity of the day," said Zero in a dead monotone voice. The campers glanced at each other quickly. This was going to be a _long_ summer. "Stay with your partners, that's the first thing. Second, don't wonder from the paths. Third, if you get lost, I'm not coming to fetch you."

Sweat-drop.

"Ne, ne, Yori-chan. Are you excited?" asked Aidou, glancing at Sayori, who was deliberately looking straight ahead. "Yori-chan?"

Sayori turned to him and said straight-out,"Don't call me Yori-chan, Aidou-senpai."

'_Jeez, talk about cold shoulders and ice queens_,' thought Hanabusa, rolling his eyes. He knew he was starting to annoy her and that was all he wanted at the moment. He can think about bigger attacks later on.

"Your activity," said Zero, glancing directly at Aidou as if he knew the blonde-haired guy wasn't listening, "is to go into the forest and search for everything on these lists. The objective is to see if you can work well with your partner and use cooperation or something like that."

'_This guy doesn't even know what he's telling us!' _everyone thought in despair.

Then the group divided into partners, each taking a list from Zero.

When Aidou and Sayori walked up to get a list, Yori noticed that Zero's posture was very tense...almost edgy. She glanced quickly at his face and noticed that he wasn't even really paying attention to what he was doing. His eyes were out of focus.

'_What on earth happened? Zero-senpai wasn't at breakfast now that I remember_,' she thought, taking the surprisingly short list.

Aidou chattered away, disrupting Yori's thinking. "Stupid Kiriyuu. What on earth are we suppose to learn by looking for fungi? Among this multitude of people, he can't even speak extemporaneously to save his life. He's an aggressor, an enemy of the masses. Everywhere he goes, calamity shall strike." He pouted childishly, crossing his arms and walking ahead.

Yori shot him an incredulous look. The guy had a pretty extensive vocabulary at least.

"Sayori-chan, hurry up!"

"Don't rush me," said Yori simply, catching up to him. She still had that impassive look in her eyes. Aidou merely rolled his own eyes and grabbed the list from her. Reading it, the teenage boy knew one thing for sure.

Whoever made up this list was a bloody idiot.

A very big one at that.

"Gather at least five different kinds of plants, clay in one of its primitive forms, a container of water, and be able to distinguish six different birds while naming their species, call, and describing how they look," he said aloud. The plant thing was easy. The bird was slightly harder but doable. As for the clay, they needed to search for a while maybe. However...WHERE ON EARTH ARE THEY GOING TO GET A CONTAINER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST?

Then something at the bottom, printed in bold, nearly caused Aidou to shout in anger.

**You have an hour and a half to complete this! Good Luck!**

This had Director Kurosu written all over it.

"Director Kurosu, you are a FOOL!" shouted Aidou, causing Yori to cover her ears at the volume.

She thought warily, '_If this baka keeps shouting, we're not going to be able to list any birds down for sure.'_

* * *

"Aa-achoo!" sneezed the Director, holding a tissue to his nose. Someone must've been talking about him. Ah, how great he was.

The thought made the man float almost literally in the air in happiness.

"Director, you there?" asked a voice. Kaien looked up and said happily, "Yes! Yes! Come in, Yagari!"

Of course he would recognized that voice. Yagari was the counselor in charge of archery, rock-climbing, and few other things at Bakuei Kurosu. Also a teacher at Kurosu Academy (this man doesn't get enough days off...poor soul).

Yagari was a tall and intimidating man, dark hair curling at his shoulder blades. He was rarely seen without a cigarette and scary glare. One of his eyes were damaged long ago...by what or _who_, no one was entirely sure. "You called for me?" asked Yagari, looking bored. Kaien nodded happily. _'This man really is a complete fool_,' thought the counselor-teacher with a small sweat-drop.

"Yagari, there's something really important I must discuss with you. There's someone who wishes to be a supervisor," said Kaien, growing serious. Yagari noticed this and the joking atmosphere had immediately evaporated.

"Who would that be?" asked Yagari, wondering who on earth would want to torture themselves by working as a supervisor with Kaien and those other two willingly.

Kaien folded his hands together, elbows propped on the desk. His eyes were looking at the paper in front of him.

Yagari followed his gaze and saw the name at the top.

Oh, holy kuso.

* * *

With the sun blazing above them, Aidou and Yori were not in their best moods.

A few birds twittered happily, flying from an oak to a maple. There was only a slight breeze in the air that danced around their ankles rather than faces.

"Oi, what's next again?" whined Aidou, his expression becoming chibi-like. "I can't take this much any longer."

"Are you even a man?" said Yori, targeting his weakness. Her eyes became almost cat-like as she gave him a look.

DOOM spelled above her head in an imaginary way.

'_S-s-cary,' _thought Aidou, recoiling while trying to act cool. "I don't like this kind of stupid exercise. We've got the damn plants and the damn birds. How are we going to get a container of any sort? We've got...about twenty minutes left, not counting how much time it'd take to get back in time."

Yori stopped walking and said, "Aidou-senpai, you're forgetting the how point of this exercise. We're suppose to work together. All you're doing is complaining, not helping us find a solution." She then continued walking, her hands carrying the plants and 'to-do' list (with the list of birds written on the back).

Aidou grumbled, "Then you find a way to carry water if you're so smart." _Ding. _Almost as if a light bulb flickered on top of his head, Aidou said, "Oi! I know where we can get clay and perhaps a container!"

Before Sayori could blink, the suddenly excited teen grabbed her hand and began running down the path. It was getting more and more narrow until Aidou suddenly veered left. There was no path, only a ledge. "Are you going to push me over a cliff?" asked Sayori calmly. Oh, if only Yuuki was here to hear this. Aidou gave her a sarcastic look. Then a sound reached her ears...running water? Yes...not loud like a waterfall...soft and gentle. A river.

"How are we going to get down?" asked Yori, peering over. It wasn't _too_ high. Only a couple of feet...seven maybe. Rocks, some boulder-like, aligned against the ledge.

"Climb," said Aidou in a 'duh' way. He began climbing. Sayori sighed and, placing the things they've already gotten in her pockets, she too began climbing down. The two were almost there when Sayori's knee scraped against one particularly rough rock. It cut, not too deep, into her. Wincing, she reached the bottom. Aidou was already there (having to climb down first of course), stretching his arms.

Then he noticed the very small trickle of blood and grew pale.

"Er, maybe I'll just get the clay and water. You can stay there. Don't come near me," he said, the last part more in a warning way.

Sayori raised an eyebrow and she looked at his knees, which were..._shaking? _An amusing thought, or rather conclusion, formed in her head. "Aidou-senpai...are you squeamish?" she asked. Oh the irony.

"No!"

Though his intense denial could've been only used as a confirmation.

Sayori hid an amused smile and walked over to the river to wash her cut. "I'm not! I'm not! Absolutely not!" he chanted, sounding like a little five-year-old throwing a tantrum. Yori said dryly, "Okay, you're not. Happy?" Satisfied, Aidou nodded and went to look for a container. Sayori shook her head mentally. After her cut stopped bleeding, she stood ankle-deep in the river. Something else caught her interest immediately.

As for Aidou, he looked around and couldn't find a single thing to be used for containing water. There were rocks, twigs, dirt, more rocks, and insects. Lots of insects actually. All in one particular spot. Maybe it's because he and Akatsuki were related. Who knew? For some reason, Aidou could be just as observant (if he put his mind to it). On closer inspection, he realized that some idiotic hiker must've passed by here and threw this bag of candy. Must've been someone with a sweet tooth.

Trying to not grimace, he looked around and noticed crumpled napkins and other small signs of littering. Aidou growled and couldn't believe there was this much trash here. Picking up one of the plastic bags that seemed to have 'flown' over here (okay, some idiotic person threw it there too) with three fingers, he looked over his shoulder. Yori was bending over at the river, looking for something or another. Good.

Biting his tongue down, Aidou picked up all the trash and placed them in the bag. This was killing him on the inside of course. Still, the trash bothered him for some reason. Then he noticed a slightly flattened water bottle.

Joy to the heavens, Kami-sama has answered his prayers.

This must be a reward for doing a good deed. It _had_ to be.

Very grateful that there were no insects interested in the empty bottle, Aidou picked it up gingerly (it was dirty after all) and walked to the river. Soon enough, the bottle was filled halfway. He didn't want too much in it since there was no cap. The owner must've thrown that somewhere else. Aidou sighed and shivered as he realized that he, Aidou Hanabusa, was _cleaning_ up _trash._ Has the world gone crazy? Or rather, just him?

"Oh, clay," he said to himself as the realization hit him. Folding up his pants slightly, Aidou threw an irritated look at Yori. "Oi! Are you going to help me look for some primitive form of clay? You're the one who's harping about how we're suppose to work together!"

Sayori looked up, slightly surprised as if she just realized he was there. In her hands were several stones from the river. "What are you doing? Is that on the list?" asked Aidou, looking confused and curious.

"No, it's a hobby of mine."

"Collecting _stones_?"

"Not necessarily. I make jewerly out of these colorful stones. Also dream-catchers. Is that weird?"

Yori glanced at him, sure that he would say yes. After all, who collects stones? Yet Aidou surprised her by saying, "Actually, no. I collect a lot of things too. Akatsuki always did say I was a pack rat." He rolled his eyes at the statement. "Still, what's so great about stones?"

Sayori straightened up and walked over to him. "Here." She placed one of the stones in his hands.

Aidou looked at it. It looked like every other stone to him.

"Hold it up to the sun," she sighed.

Still not sure why he was complying to her commands, Aidou held it up and his eyes widened slightly.

The stone had little, small fractures on it that emitted a blue-green hue. On the edges, yellow and orange lights danced off the stone. Other details became noticeable as Aidou looked closely.

"_Woah_," was all he murmured. Then he lowered his hand and exclaimed, "Dammit! I forgot! We probably only have five minutes left to get back!"

He motioned to give the stone back, but Yori shook her head and said, "You keep it. Something to add to your collection." She turned and bended over, near the edges of the river where wet clay (of some sort) is usually found. Aidou just looked at her, bewildered for a moment. Then he shrugged inwardly and placed the stone in his pocket. "You're not going to find it there," he told her, walking down further right.

"Why not?"

"There's more water there. Too much of it would just lead to sludge. It'll never become clay or anything but...mud," said Aidou expertly. At a slightly more shallow area, he bent down and, to his relief, managed to gather some clay-like substance. Yori watched him, the gears turning in her head. Aidou Hanabusa was actually more intelligent than she had thought. Then she noticed the water bottle (without a cap) and bag of litter.

"Done! Now let's run back before Kiriyuu begins PMS-ing," said Aidou, walking back. Sayori nodded and said, "Oh. Okay." The two gathered their belongings and climbed up the small hill of rocks. They ran down the path and made it to the meeting area.

Everyone else was already there, bored and tired. Some glanced at Aidou and Yori with dirty looks. "Uh," murmured Yori, "how long did it take for us to get back, Aidou-senpai?"

Before Aidou could check, someone said menacingly, "Twelve minutes after the designated time limit."

Zero glared at them as he finished saying this. Aidou glared at him.

...

...

"I bet on Kiriyuu-san...his glare could kill."

"No way! Idol-senpai has that ice, cold killer glance going on."

...

...

"Okay, no one wins," said Yori, grabbing Aidou's arm and pulled him away from Zero. She then said, "Gomenasai, Zero-senpai."

"Hn," was all Zero said. However, he stopped glaring and turned to the rest of the group.

Aidou glared at his retreating back, ready to pick a fight with anyone at the moment. Stupid silver-haired mutant.

"Aidou-senpai," said Yori, interrupting his 'moment'. "I guess you pass."

This completely threw him off track. "Pass what?"

Sayori said, "Remember how I said that the whole point was to work together and find a way to get everything? Well, you stopped complaining and managed to get everything else on the list...also cleaned up the river area."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said, looking away with a pout.

Sayori laughed and smiled. Aidou's jaw drop.

She smiled. She laughed. _Holy crap_, Wakaba Sayori just smiled and laughed. He thought she was expressionless for kami's sake! No wait, she did laugh around Yuuki...never mind. Still, she _smiled_ at _him._

A sudden crash of memory hit him with the force of a mini-van.

"Oh, then would you go out with me?" he said, the words coming out of his mouth quickly. He couldn't forget his main objective.

Sayori frowned. "No," she answered bluntly. "Don't push your luck."

Then she waved good-bye and walked away.

Aidou rolled his eyes and shook his head in a drunk manner. He had to extract his revenge. Number one priority. "I'm not going to lose to you, Yori-chan," he said aloud, his eyes narrowing.

Unconsciously, it felt as if the stone in his pocket had gotten heavier...weighing him down.

* * *

**This chapter HAD to be worse than chapter one. I didn't really like and wasn't sure if you guys would either! T.T**

**I realized that, having no exprience in vk stories, that I can't create a story with Aidori to save my life. It seems really hard for me to be able to form a good structure for them! So, please, if anyone has any tips that'll help save the Aidori part in this story, I'd be glad to listen! Much appreciated!**

**Moving along from that though, I wanna thank**

**MiiSz Co0oKii3- Yes, I do the exact same thing! The weird glances are just compliments. Ha ha. Thanks for read my Harry Potter stories btw.**

**CampionSayn- So glad that you liked the last chapter! However, I'm not so sure this chapter is going to be up to your liking! T.T**

**sakurawriter- Thanks! Also, I don't think using the story as a reference is always the best idea! I could be wrong in something after all! (I am usually wrong in something, lol)**

**Thanks to everyone else who took the time to read this story! But, before I go, anyone who has read my other stories (from other accounts) know that I always start inserting previews of my next chapter, starting at chapter four (it's traditon now for some reason)**

Chapter Four: Declaration of War

Yori glanced at the girl in front of her. Then she turned to gaze at Yuuki, who was visibly hurting inside. Ichiru and Zero were bothing glaring at the others, though for once, Ichiru's dark glance was perhaps stronger than Zero's. Maria stood behind Ichiru, fear clear in her eyes.

Something took hold of her. Something foreign and strange.

Before Yori could stop herself, she pointed at Aidou and the others, the words leaving her mouth in a clear, resounding way.

"Tsuki Zankon, I declare war on you."

Wait...what did she just say!?!

**Review plz! XD**


	4. Declaration of War

Vampire Knight: Bite My Heart

It seems rather impossible for me to own Vampire Knight. If I even tried, Matsuri Hino-sensei would send her vast army of vampires on me. I leave the rest to your imagination.

Chapter Four

**Declaration of War**

Later that night, Yuuki and Zero were waiting in the Director's office. He wanted to talk to them about something. The only small problem was that...HE WASN'T THERE. Things were not off to good start as they waited for an hour and a half already.

Yuuki felt annoyance eating at her patience. Every so often she would throw a dirty look at Zero. Then Yuuki would turn around and glare at the wall as if willing it to burn into ashes.

"Can you stop trying to burn a hole through my head?" asked Zero warily after eight minutes.

"No!" growled Yuuki, pouting stubbornly. "How could you partner Yori-chan with Aidou-senpai? I even told you that he was targeting her! He might try to leave her all alone in the woods or tie her to a tree! Maybe even push her over a cliff!"

The images swirled in her mind, each wilder than the last. Yuuki's eyes began spiraling out of control…just like her imagination.

"Oi…oi…oi!" said Zero, trying to snap Yuuki out of her moment. "Yuuki!" He grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

She finally calmed down and took a deep breath. Once she was completely fine, Zero let go of her and backed off a bit. Then he said, "Don't worry, Yuuki. I'm pretty sure Sayori-san can handle Aidou perfectly well."

Yuuki looked doubtful for a moment but then let out a defeated sigh. Perhaps Yori can. Hopefully, anyways, thought Yuuki, her eye twitching at the possibilities. Then a wondering look replaced her annoyed expression. "Ano, where's the Headmas--Director?" asked Yuuki, forgetting that she was not attending Kurosu Academy but rather Bakuei Kurosu.

Yes, Director Kurosu was a busy man with many ambitions.

Reason?

The world may NEVER know.

Zero shrugged and said,"Probably harassing some poor, tortured soul." Then he got up from his chair and stretched. Yuuki glanced up and asked, "Eh? You're going somewhere?"

"Yes...is that odd?"

"Well...no offense, Zero...but you're kinda anti-social, intimidating, and tend to keep to yourself...and, let's see," muttered Yuuki, her fingers counting up the many lovely traits of Kiriyuu Zero. His eye began twitching as she continued listing off.

Zero turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"Oi! Matte! I was just joking, Zero! Zero! Zeeerroooo! AGH! You stupid juvenile delinquent!"

* * *

The crisp cool air of early summer hit Zero in the face. The crinkling of green leaves reached his ears as he walked away from the building, hands in his pockets. It was dark already, the stars shining visibly above everything and everyone. Zero looked up, not really seeing or observing. Only thinking.

Yuuki's words didn't really bother him. He knew she was joking in that same old way she always did.

However, he knew what she said was true in a sense. It had been the way he was raised. Not a single trace of emotion was allowed in his life besides anger, coldness, and anything far from happiness. This much Zero remembered before leaving two years ago with his other brother, Ichiru. Ichiru may have been able to move on. Zero had not...

An owl hooted and something caught his attention. Zero stopped moving and asked in a guarded voice, "Who's there? What are you doing out here at this time?"

No one answered for a second. Then a pair of footsteps became louder, each step deliberate. "Very good, Kiriyuu," said a voice. "As expected of someone who use to be--"

"Shut up," growled Zero, every word lacing with intense dislike. He turned to glare at Kuran Kaname, his eyes hard as uncut gems. The two stood opposite of each other, neither smiling. "I still don't know how you know about that, but that's none of your business, Kuran."

Stalking off, Zero clenched his hands into fists tightly.

"It's not mine, perhaps. However, does Yuuki know, Kiriyuu?"

He was digging into his palms now...the stinging sensation seemed almost numb.

"You can't be with her...I won't allow it. Not with someone whose past is only stained with blood."

Ironic as it is, a trickle of blood flowed out of a cut Zero just gave himself through his own fingernails. That didn't bother him. Pain never did. "I know that," said Zero quietly. Almost, so very close, was the sound of defeat in his voice. The sound of giving in. "I know I can't. I won't allow it either, Kuran. Don't take me for a fool."

Those were words he left in the summer air as he walked away.

* * *

Ruka leaned against the window, her arms crossed. Her eyes were alert and worried. Her posture was tense....rigid.

"Ruka, don't worry. Kaname-senpai will be back soon," said Kain, looking at her. Behind him were Rima and Shiki. The two were plopped on the couch, Ichijo between them. The energetic guy was reading his manga (the upside down one from the other day) while Shiki slept beside him, curled like a cat almost. Rima was eating her choco pocky, her eyes bored.

Ruka snapped, "Don't tell me what to do."

"Oi, no need to be so harsh, Ruka," said Aidou, shaking a finger at her as if saying "shame shame".

"Shut up, Aidou," everyone said.

"Meanies," cried Aidou, pouting. He crossed his arms, standing in front of the doors.

_Clunk!_

"Ita!" he cried, rubbing his head as the door swung open at his head. "Who the hell--"

Kaname appeared from the other side, his expression tired yet calm. "Gomen, Aidou."

Aidou straightened up and tensed. "Ehehe, it's nothing Kaname-senpai! Nothing! See, not even a bruise!"

On the contrary, a bump was forming on his head but Aidou said nothing of it. Kaname's happiness came first and above foremost.

Ruka, who was leaning against the window, straightened up herself and took a step forward. "Kaname-senpai, are you okay?" He looked almost more distant than ever, a dark aura around him. Ichijo muttered from behind the book, "Yes, yes, don't worry, Ruka. Kaname is just being his ol' dark, surly self."

"Oi...oi...Ichijo, are you asking for a death wish?" muttered Aidou, sweat-dropping. This guy had guts that's for sure. Eh.

Kaname merely closed his eyes and said, "I'm fine, Ruka. I just...need to be alone."

He walked to the corner of the room and sat down on an armchair.. Of course, most of Tsuki Zankon, due to being well-known donators of Kurosu Academy, was granted luxury quarters. Well, perhaps not a five-star hotel. More of a VERY roomy, warm cabin you can say.

That's besides the point, though.

Ruka didn't like being dismissed like that. However, she disliked it even more that Kaname did not depend on her enough to tell her what's wrong. Clenching her fists, she said, "Hai, Kaname-senpai." Then she turned and left the cabin, refusing to let anyone see her hurt face. Kaname sighed darkly as the door swung closed. Kain, also sighing, got up and walked out to find her.

As for Aidou, he murmured,"Er...going to the nurse...yeah."

Ouch.

* * *

Yori had been looking forward to sleeping that night. You see, her chatty roommates were out with the other campers. There was an optional campfire meeting tonight. She did not go. Instead, as she walked towards the cabin, she dreamt of the somewhat soft covers, blissful peace, and warm, fluffy pillow.

Aah...sweet, beauti-

"Kyyaaa!" squeaked a voice. At the same exact moment, something hit Yori with the force of a particularly fast animal.

Yori fell on her bottom, her hands thrown out to cover her fall. All she managed to do was scrape her arms. Great. Brilliant. Come to think of it, she never went to get a bandage for her knee. Sayori blinked and looked at who had fallen on top of her and then rolled off at the same time. It was a girl, quite short, with lavender hair and pink eyes. Her skin was extremely pale as well. Albino? Perhaps.

"Ano, are you okay?" said Yori, trying to get up. After she was able to stand up, she reached a hand to the girl on the floor.

"Arigatou," the mysterious person thanked Yori, grabbing her hand and getting up. Even still, she nearly tumbled and her eyes were really worried. Yori looked at her and realized this person was near tears.

"Honestly, are you okay?" asked Yori again. When the girl nodded, Yori asked,"What's your name by the way?"

"Kurenai Maria."

"Well, I'm Wakaba Sayori."

"Thanks again, Sayori-chan."

Yori said nothing for a moment. Then something clicked. Maria had been running from something--or maybe, someone. "Why were you running like that, Maria-san?" asked Yori, confused. Maria didn't answer for a moment. Then, softly, she whispered,"There were some girls who thought it'd be funny to lock me out the cabin. I accidentally said something I shouldn't have and they got angry. They decided to burn all of my hair but I ran away."

Yori felt annoyed. Not with Maria. With those girls.

"Why don't you tell Director Kurosu or someone?"

To her surprise, Maria shook her head vehemently. "No! I mean...no. I can't. I did that last year and my books were stolen, my desk was vandalized, and people kept hurting me after classes ended."

Yori couldn't believe it. Was Kurosu Academy that bad? Were the students that cruel?

Before either two could get any further with their conversation, someone shouted,"MARIA! MARIA!"

Maria gasped and cried,"Ichiru!"

Someone appeared from behind a tree and Maria hugged this person tightly. This person scolded,"Maria! Don't do that! You suddenly disappeared and I was worried!" He was shaking a finger at her while smiling widely in relief at the same time. Yori just stared, her eyes drinking in the scene.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Hehe, this guy looks familiar.

Stare.

Stare.

Kinda like Zero. Hehe.

Stare.

Nah...it couldn't be.

Stare.

Could it?

"Ano...are you related to Zero?" asked Yori calmly. If not, then someone should tell Zero there is a clone of him with a rather contrasting personality.

The guy, with the same silver hair and amethyst eyes (which Aidou claimed all to be fake), straightened up and blinked. He grinned widely and said, "Konnichiwha! I'm Kiriyuu Ichiru. Zero's younger--yet more handsome and polite--brother!"

Yori's eyebrow twitched as she watched this Ichiru person talk in the spotlight. '_More handsome? Aren't you twins?.'_

"I'm Wakaba Sayori. Um...strangely nice to meet you," she said, the droopy-eyed look on her face again. Maria bounded happily next to Ichiru. Sayori noticed that Maria was much more happier and open around Ichiru. It was cute actually...too bad Ichiru was kind of a freak. Yes, Yori found Zero normal compared to Ichiru. If others had heard that...this girl would be in the loony bin.

"Oh no!" gasped Maria suddenly. Ichiru and Yori both jumped and looked around wildly. Where's the fire? "Sayori-chan, you're bleeding!" She was pointing at Yori's left arm, which was sporting a slightly long gash. Must've been from a branch or rock. Yori winced but said,"It's nothing. I'm sure it'll stop sooner or later." The truth was that she didn't know where the nurse's office was.

Ichiru shook his finger and said,"Nope! As thanks for saving Maria-chan, we'll take you to the nurse's office. You probably don't even know where it is!"

Can this guy read minds? Suspicious.

Maria nodded. Yori opened her mouth to bluntly say, "All that happen was that she fell on top of me. How does that count as saving her?" but Ichiru and Maria were already dragging her away, each holding her by the crook of her elbow.

Great. There goes her sweet dreams of sleeping at last on a warm nice bed.

Just great.

* * *

Aidou sat on the cot, swinging his legs like a little kid. Sigh. This was taking long. Why did he come here in the first place?

"Leave that ice pack on a little bit more, Aidou-kun," said the nurse.

Oh, right. The bump.

He was getting bored. Aidou Hanabusa hated getting bored. It's just so...boring!

Just before he could go on thinking about how boring it is being bored, the door swung opened wildly. He looked up and realized someone had _kicked_ the door open.

"Let go. Let go of me," someone said in a monotone, not-very-resisting voice.

"Aw, we can't leave you bleeding, Yori-chan!"

"Who let you call me Yori-chan, Ichiru-san?"

"Can I call you Yori-chan?"

"....Sure, Maria-san."

"Oi! That's favoritism!"

Aidou, just listening to this conversation, could tell that Kurenai Maria, Kiriyuu Ichiru, and...Wakaba Sayori were here. Now he's going to have a headache to match with this head injury. Lovely.

"Shizune-san! We have a bleeding student!" cried Ichiru. He bounded over to the nurse with much energy.

Yori sat down with Maria standing over her, looking worried. "Gomen, Yori-chan! I didn't mean for you to bleed!" Yori just shook her head earnestly, saying that it wasn't her fault.

Aidou grinned, finding this very amusing. His light chuckle caused Yori to look up.

"Oh no. It's you."

Aidou glared and said,"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Gomen. It's just...you're kinda obnoxious," she said bluntly, wincing at the same time. Yori raised her elbow and examined her cut. Blood was flowing only a little bit. Not that much. Still, the cut needed to be cleaned. It was that deep.

Aidou stared at the blood and felt his hands clenching the cot he was sitting on. Sweat broke out on his forehead. Charming. Now Aidou Hanabusa was _sweating_. It's all this girl's fault!

Maria noticed and asked worriedly,"Are you okay, Aidou-san?"

"Of course I am," snapped Aidou, his eyes dark and heavy.

Maria looked down and murmured,"Gomen."

Yori noticed this and glared at Aidou. "Don't worry, Maria. Aidou-senpai's squeamish. That's all."

"I'm not!" he said, standing up. His legs nearly gave out but looks like his willpower was stronger than he had expected.

Yori stood up, sighing. "Why can't you just admit it? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Like you would know," said Aidou darkly. Then, on a lighter note, he said,"I'll prove that I'm not."

He grabbed Yori's arm with so much force, she took three steps closer to him. What the two hadn't expect was the sudden electric shock at that contact. Yori and Aidou's eyes met. Something wasn't right.

Yori wrenched her arm out of his grip and said,"Ichiru-san, hurry up or I'll just go without the medication."

She wasn't flustered. Not a tinge of pink or stutter marred her appearance. On the inside, mentally, Yori was thinking hard however, '_What was that? Perhaps it was the sign a demon was touching me. Yes. Must be true. Or this cut is affecting my brain. I could be coming down with a cold_.'

Some very lovely theories aren't they?

As for Aidou, he was less cool and collected. He stared at his hand like it was paralyzed. '_AGH! What am I? Crazy? This wasn't part of the plan. I do not touch ice queens. Last time I touched Ruka, my finger was broken. When I touched Rima by accident, a twig was stuck up my nose. Now, I touch this ice princess and my heart is going to have a heart attack. No. Contact. With. Ice. Queens.'_

Easier said...er, thought than done.

* * *

Twitch.

Twitch.

Yori couldn't believe this. COULD NOT AT ALL.

How in the name of all that's holy did she get dragged into attending the VERY thing she was AVOIDING?

Yes, wedged between Maria and Ichiru, Yori was enduring the loud chatter of her fellow campers. They were singing songs and cheering. Every owl, chipmunk, rabbit, fox, and animal ran away from the noise they were making.

Things could not get any worse. Could not.

_Should_ not.

"Yori-chan! Is your cut all better?" asked Ichijo, coming out of no where. Yori blinked and then reacted--she fell off the log she was sitting on. "Gah! Yori-chan! Are you okay? Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

Yori, still on the ground, just asked,"How did you know about my cut?" She had feeling she already knew the answer but wanted to be sure. As expected, Aidou popped out from behind Ichijo and smirked. He said slyly,"Why, Yor-Sayori-chan? Does it hurt? Want me to kiss it to make it better?"

"No thanks. I don't want an infection," she said coolly, getting up as Maria asked her if she was okay over and over.

Sayori decided to leave. This was annoying enough. Throw in an Aidou Hanabusa and she was outta here.

"Hold it," said an annoyed voice. Aidou grabbed Sayori's elbow and said,"What's wrong with you? I'm not done talking to you."

She opened her mouth to say a retort when Yuuki appeared and whistled loudly. "Aidou-senpai, you are not allowed within five feet of Yori-chan!" She pretended to draw an imaginary line across the ground with her foot. Aidou gave her a look, stepped over this 'imaginary line', and bended down to Yuuki's height. "Whoops. Looks like I did. Yuuki-chan, you should get a refund. The line did _nothing_."

Yuuki fumed at him and gritted her teeth. "Kaname-senpai won't allow you-"

"_Kaname-senpai? Kaname-senpai?" _said someone bitingly. "Don't you dare speak of his first name so familiarly, Kurosu-san." Ruka had appeared, Kain by her side. He had the 'Oh, no. Not again' expression on his face. Ruka was not done however. "You're nothing but a lowly girl who's lucky the Director adopted you. An orphan who has no role whatsoever!"

Yuuki felt like she just been slapped. Gripping her hands tightly, she looked down.

Yori watched, eyes wide. How did things get to this level?

Even Kain and Aidou, who were use to Ruka's remarks, found that this was on a whole different level. Kain could tell, however, that Ruka was still hurt from Kaname's brush-off before. Not to mention how it was obvious he treated Yuuki very differently from everyone else.

"Y-you're wrong!" someone said timidly. Yori and Yuuki were surprised to Maria stand up, a look of intense determination on her face. "Yuuki-chan is a nice girl who has a very impor-rtant role. Y-you're so mean and spiteful, that's why Kuran-senpai doesn't pay a-a-attention to-o you!"

Ruka snarled, "You under-bred bitch!"

There was a resounding sound as Ruka's attack landed on Ichiru rather than Maria. At the same time, Zero had appeared, moving Ruka's arm away roughly as if to deflect further damage. Kain had moved forward, his hand on Zero's as if to stop him from harming Ruka. Things were getting out of control--fast.

Yori looked around. Everyone had stopped singing and laughing. Every eye was on them. Rima and two other people had gotten up to walk over to the brewing spectacle. Only one person was missing--this Kaname person everyone kept mentioning. Yori didn't understand what was going on. Ruka was almost spitting in anger and resisting the urge to shriek. Ichijo looked worried, the crease in his eyebrows indicating that he was thinking. Perhaps on how to handle the situation. Aidou merely looked bored...despite his tense posture.

To Sayori's surprise, Rima was looking straight at her, almost as if expecting something.

Yori glanced at the girl in front of her. Then she turned to gaze at Yuuki, who was visibly hurting inside. Ichiru and Zero were both glaring at the others, though for once, Ichiru's dark glance was perhaps stronger than Zero's. Maria stood behind Ichiru, fear clear in her eyes.

Something took hold of her. Something foreign and strange.

Before Yori could stop herself, she pointed at Aidou and the others, the words leaving her mouth in a clear, resounding way.

"Tsuki Zankon, I declare war on you."

Wait...what did she just say!?!

Indeed. Aidou didn't take her seriously. He began chuckling and laughing. For once, she was glad he did. It broke the tension even if it did embarass her in the process. However, Ruka just said sarcastically,"War? On us? Who do you think you are kidding, girl? You have no money nor power. Stay out of this."

"Money? Power?" asked Yori, that strange feeling still pounding in her heart. "If it takes money and power to be like you, I'd rather be a homeless nobody. You all are nothing but idiots who use your money or looks to buy important things such as love or friendship." Aidou looked up at this, unsure what to say. The laughter died out. "I can't believe your school looks up to such people. Also, I won't stay out of this matter. You can't tell me what to do, Ruka-san."

Something snapped inside of Souen Ruka. She couldn't believe it. She was being told off by this poor commoner? Before either Zero, Kain, Ichiru, or anyone else could react, Ruka turned to Yori in blind rage.

"Souen Ruka, stay back," spat Yuuki suddenly. She looked angry yet determined about something. "You are not permitted to harm any campers or classmates. If so, I will report you to the Director. He will arrange for your punishment if you do not calm down."

Ruka stared (or rather, glared) at Yuuki. Then a calm expression took over her face and an angry smirk appeared. She glanced at Yuuki, Zero, Maria, Ichiru, and last was Yori.

"Fine. I will calm down. However, if it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get."

She walked away briskly, Kain and Aidou following her merely because they had no idea what to do next.

Ichijo was about to comment when Rima began clapping, her eyes bored. He glanced at her, jaw dropping.

"Rima! Don't clap! You're making the situation worse! Stop clappi...ng...Riiimmmaa!"

* * *

Sayori walked back to her cabin, her legs moving fast for someone who claimed to be sleepy.

She was confused. What was wrong with her? Why did she say those things? Was she trying to pick a fight?

With Tsuki Zankon no less?

Yuuki had told her to go to the main lounge of the camp building after she got her stuff. Apparently, there was something Yuuki wanted to show her. So, Yori decided to go back and put away her stuff first. What she hadn't expected was getting attacked.

The minute Yori swung the door open, she knew something was wrong. Her bed covers were gone, the pillow ripped in half. She ran over to her luggage and found it untouched at the moment. However, someone had sabotaged her bunk it seems.

"Oi. Wakaba-san."

She looked up and turned. Her two bunkmates, Riiko and Mizuki, were glaring at her.

Mizuki, a girl with a particularly high-pitched voice, said,"How dare you defy Tsuki Zankon and insult Ruka-sama!"

"For that, we're going to teach you a lesson!" screeched Riiko, whose voice wasn't any lower.

Before Yori could react, the two girls were pelting her with water balloons. The icy cold water hit her and Yori held her arms up, shielding her face. Behind her arms, she lowered her eyes. '_Let them vent their anger. It's better that way._'

"You outsider! You don't even go to Kurosu Academy! Don't get so cocky!"

'_You don't care about anyone but yourself, Sayori. We're sick of you._'

"Take this! Why don't you just leave Bakuei Kurosu?"

'_Take this back. I don't want it since you've touched it._'

Yes...everyone was sick and tired of her.

That's just the way things were...

* * *

Shivering and cold, Sayori made her way to the main lounge. She moved her feet draggedly, her arms wrapped around herself. Riiko and Mizuki had pushed her out of the cabin after their water balloon rampage.

Yori reached the large, wooden doors just as the sound of arguging reached her ears. Someone was shouting as another person retorted back with loud shrieks. There was a gasp for air and then the door slammed open. Yori stumbled back slightly, catching a blur of lavender hair.

Maria ran down the steps and shrieked one last sentence before running towards the girls' village.

"I hate you, Ichiru!"

* * *

**Hi! It's me! The annoying Pocky-addicted authoress again! I was happier with this chapter but it was longer than my last three!**

**O.o**

**I hope it wasn't so long that you got tired of reading the whole thing! Ha ha. Actually, in the next few chapters, Yori's particular personality will be highlighted more than usual. Also, here's a tip. DON'T TRUST FANFICTION'S SPELLCHECK! Why? It messed up my document by combining words together. It counted the words reading, sleeping, eating, and heck, saving as not real words. DON'T TRUST IT AT ALL! **

**On a lighter note, I want to thank these awesome reviewers for taking their time to review and comment!**

**sakurawriter- **Thanks! I'm glad you did like the last chapter after all! Yeah, I couldn't leave Maria and Ichiru out! It'd be so...so...cruel!

**MiiSz Co0okii3-** Yes, lots of vocabularly! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ya like this chappie!

**kanaya- **Thanks for the review! Here's your ordered update!

**springblossem- **Thanks for reviewing this story! I'll try to include the other pairings in the next few chapters. Kinda hard cause I'm trying to take everything slowly (so it won't seem cliche, ha ha). Big thanks for even thinking this story is good!

**Also, thanks to all readers and ppl who put this story under alert and favorites! Mucho gracias (just had spanish quiz today, lol).**

**No preview this time. Reason? Someone (my father) is kicking me off the computer now and won't let me on for a while. I'm trying to upload this now. **

GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMENASAI!


	5. The Other Side of Every Person

_Vampire Knight: Bite My Heart_

I'm going to start running out of ideas for disclaimers. Eh, Matsuri owns it all. I own nothing. NOTHING sadly.

_Chapter Five_

**The Other Side of Every Person**

_"I hate you, Ichiru!"_

The words echoed in everyone's head. Yori watched with wide eyes. Maria disappeared, never looking back.

Hesitantly, Sayori walked into the main lounge. Yuuki and Zero were standing, both slightly shocked. Their expressions, even Zero's, was one of surprise.

Nothing compared to Ichiru's face though. He looked like he was having a seizure as he gripped on the table tightly. He was clenching his eyes tightly shut as if trying to shake off a bad nightmare or something.

Yuuki noticed Yori and said, "Yori-chan! You...heard all that?"

"Um...only...the last part," she answered with uncertainty. "What...happened?"

Yuuki glanced at Ichiru, who was still having a mental battle. Then she sighed. "Well..."

_"Ichiru? Why are you angry?" asked Maria, slightly scared at his expression. _

_Ichiru glared at her and said, "Why did you say those things? You shouldn't! Now Tsuki Zankon's going to get the whole school to pick on you. Do you want the same things to happen all over again?"_

_Maria gritted her teeth. "I...I wasn't going to let them put me down!"_

_"You can't go against them. You're not strong enough!" he shouted then realized what he said. Maria, tears brimming in her eyes, felt a stab of hurt in her heart. She glared at him before turning and running out of the door just as Yori was walking up the steps._

"Oh," whispered Yori. Of course. Maria, no matter what she said, hated appearing weak.

"Oi," said Zero, his eyebrows furrowing. "Why are you wet, Sayori-san?"

As if on cue, the cold returned to Yori's body and she realized that her hair and clothes were still dripping. Little puddles were forming on the tiled floor. She composed herself and lied casually, "I fell into the pond because I tripped over a large rock."

Hey, it could happen.

Yuuki scolded her, "Yori-chan! You should've at least changed. I wasn't going to show you anything earth-shattering."

Zero looked at Yori carefully. On a normal circumstance, he would've believed her. However, after that little confrontation with Tsuki Zankon, he doubted all 'injuries' were so simple. He didn't say anything though.

Yuuki continued talking, "Besides, you should be more worried about your health. We'd be worried since we're your friends after all."

Yori glanced up sharply. An electric pain went through her.

"Yori...chan?" asked Yuuki, her chattering halting to a stop. Zero and even Ichiru looked up now.

"I-I," stuttered Yori for the first time since they've met her, "..I g-got to go. Um, bye."

She turned, seemed disoriented, and left.

Yuuki glanced at Zero with a worried expression. Zero nodded at her and thought about Wakaba Sayori.

It seems there was more to the girl than everyone had thought.

* * *

Ruka walked angrily, her two childhood friends trailing her from behind. Aidou looked nonchalant, glancing around like he never saw the forest clearly before. Kain, hands in his pockets as usual, looked at Ruka with a worried look. He knew that she was using an extreme effort to avoid a total rampage.

The three of them reached a small grove that was divided by a small, thin stream of water. This was their hang-out basically. Only for the three of them. Ruka stood near the water, crossing her arms. Aidou rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet. "Soooo, what was that all about before, Ruka? Ne, you seemed more aggressive and scary than usual."

Ruka gave him a piercing cold glare.

FREEZE spelled out above her head.

Aidou held his hands up in defense, sweat-dropping.

Kain looked at his cousin and sighed. "Hanabusa, why don't you go back and make sure Rima didn't steal all your pocky."

"Why would she do that if she has a whole stash of her-"

Kain gave him a pointed look.

"Oh! Uh, sure. See ya, Ruka. Akatsuki. Play nice, children!" he said, waving and walking away while whistling a merry tune. What wouldn't we give to be carefree like that.

As soon as Aidou disappeared, Kain walked up to Ruka and placed a steady, cautious hand on her shoulder. "Daijobu?" he asked of her well-being. Her posture relaxed and slouched terribly. Bringing a hand up to her eyes, she began crying softly.

"I don't understand, Akatsuki. I just don't. I've been brought up to always be polite, well-behaved, and lady-like. Why is it that Kaname-senpai chooses Kurosu Yuuki over me? Why is it that I keep feeling so bitter and cruel all the time?"

At this point, she was clinging onto him for support. Kain held onto her, unsure of what to say.

It was always like this. Even in the past. Whenever Ruka felt upset, she would only show her feelings in front of Kain and sometimes even Aidou. That's why they were all such close friends.

"I feel so tired, angry, and lost about all this," she continued. "How come I can't let go? Why?"

That was something Kain had no answer to. Sometimes he too wondered why she held onto Kaname so tightly. He did know why she felt angry and tired all the time though. "Ruka, maybe it's because you constantly cover up your real emotions sometimes. It's harder to become friends with people if you can't relate to them, you know. The only reason why Hanabusa and I understand you is because we know what's it's like to come from a family of expectations."

"I can't show my true feelings, Akatsuki...I can't."

It's not that she didn't want _to_.

It was that she didn't know _how_.

"Then you have to try, Ruka," he whispered softly. Ruka looked up at him and felt her heart constrict painfully. That was definitely easier said than done. How would she be able to do that?

"I don't know. I don't know, Akatsuki."

* * *

Aidou continued whistling until he was out of earshot. Then he stopped and felt a gloom take hold of him. Everything became silent and stilled as he walked down the path.

_'You all are nothing but idiots who use your money or looks to buy important things such as love or friendship!'_

He stopped walking as the Wakaba girl's words came back to haunt him.

"What the hell," he said aloud, shaking his head. "Where did _that_ come from?"

The more he thought about it, the more Aidou wanted to solve the meaning. Why? The meaning was plainly clear. It just didn't make sense to Aidou as to what he was doing now. Being the genius he was, he understood one thing.

Sayori was speaking as if something related to what she had said affected her past.

His otou-san had always told him one other thing.

'_Love and friendship gets you no where. Friends could easily betray you. Love could easily changed into hatred, Hanabusa. The only thing that'll prove sufficient is your success."_

Yes, that was the way he was brought up, wasn't it?

"Stupid, confusing ice queens--"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" said a dreadfully cold, calm voice.

Aidou jumped a mile and turned around. Seiren was leaning against a tree, expecting his appearance. "Seiren! Don't do that," he said, his heart beating from the shock. "You scared me to hell!"

Seiren said nothing and straightened up. Smoothly, she said, "Director Kurosu sent me."

"Eh? That ol' fool? What is it?"

"Your otou-sama is coming now. He wants to speak to you about an urgent matter."

_Crap._

* * *

Campers were crowding around each other.

"Hey, do you feel..."

"....that negative..."

"Dark....gloomy...."

"....aura?!?" they all asked at once.

Everyone turned and flinched as Zero walked through them (yes, they parted way for him) with a nasty glare.

"Whoa, Kiriyuu-senpai is scarier than usual."

"....Hang on! That's not Zero...that's--"

"Ichiru!" shouted a voice. It belonged to the real Kiriyuu Zero, who stormed over to his younger--and much more foolish--brother. The difference in the two brothers was more prominent when they were together. Zero's silver hair was shorter and he tended to wear dark, loose clothing. Ichiru's slightly longer hair was tied up usually and he wore more fitting bold-colored clothing.

However, today, Ichiru's hair was down and it seemed he hadn't even glanced at what he put on. A green t-shirt with a bright, orange pair of pants. His shoes were mismatched as well.

"Ichiru," said Zero once more, his eyes dark. "I want to talk to you."

Ichiru rolled his eyes in an "oh, brother" way and said, "I really don't feel like--"

"Now," said Zero, the authority in his voice clear. Usually, Ichiru did not listen to his nii-san. It was the 21st century for god's sake. However, he never, not even as a child, disobeyed Zero when the "Authority" tone was used. It meant trouble if he did and usually, whatever Zero had to say was right when he did this. Ichiru glared at his brother. Zero glared back with the same intensity.

"Fine," said Ichiru, looking away. "Hurry up. I don't have time for this."

He followed his older brother out while the crowd looked at them with interest.

"...Those two scare me."

"Seriously."

* * *

Yori leaned against an oak tree for support. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths to calm herself.

Friends, was what Yuuki had said.

"Friendship...what a fickle thing," she muttered, shaking in cold and maybe something else. She really needed to change clothes soon. Yori shook her head, trying to clear the images of the past. Things were never what they seemed. "Maybe...maybe those girls would be gone now."

Sayori turned to leave when she heard frantic talking and a stern voice. Peeking from behind the tree, Yori saw Aidou Hanabusa talking to an older man with greying dandelion hair. Aidou was not talking, laughing, or sporting any signs of his usual amusement. The other man looked more serious than anyone she had ever seen. Tall, intimidating, and radiating power. A combination to be reckoned with.

"Hanabusa," spoke the man. "I do not remember allowing you to attend Bakuei Kurosu. In fact, I believed I sent you to Raanok Summer Academy. Why did you defy me and come here?"

Aidou began, "Otou-sama! I--"

Aidou's father interrupted him sharply. "Why did you not only defy me, but gave up your scholarship at Kurosu Academy? Not only that, you managed to convince Akatsuki to come here. Your oba-sama and oji-sama are both upset with your cousin's action all thanks to you."

Aidou winced at the harsh words. Even Yori, who had no part in this conversation, flinched at the man's tone.

So intent on listening was she, Sayori nearly cried in alarm as a hand clamped tightly over her mouth. Struggling, she turned to her attacker only to realize that it was that tousled-haired guy from before. This must Kain Akatsuki. He brought a finger to his mouth, telling her to remain quiet. Sayori nodded and stopped struggling. Kain removed his hand and both of them listened.

"Otou-sama," repeated Aidou. "You don't understand. I didn't want a scholarship to remain at Kurosu Academy."

"Why is that? Just because you're rich, you believe that you can spend money here and there?"

"No! I mean...."

His voice trailed off, unable to answer. Sayori heard Kain sighed and she looked up questionably. Kain shook his head, indicating that he could not tell her now.

Aidou's otou-san smirked grimly. "As I thought. Now, answer the other question. Why did you come here?"

"I came here because of my friends-"

_Slap._

Aidou's head was forced to the side, his left side of his face burning. Yori gasped as Kain clenched his fists.

"What," said the man, "did I tell you? Have you forgotten everything you've learned since young? Love and friendship gets you no where. Friends could easily betray you. Love could easily change into hatred, Hanabusa. The only thing that'll prove sufficient is your success."

Aidou did not answer. He looked down in shame.

He, out of all people, was _ashamed. _No flashy comeback. No anger. Nothing.

The sight seemed wrong...out of place to Sayori.

Then, in the coldest voice she had ever heard him use, Aidou said, "Do not get me wrong, Otou-sama. I have not forgotten my main purpose. Kaname-sama is also here."

The mention of this "Kaname" person once more caused an effect. The man's expression of anger changed to one of smug understanding.

"Ah...I see. Very well, then, Hanabusa. You can remain here at Bakuei Kurosu...as long as Kaname-sama does so as well."

'_Sama? What in the world? Who IS this Kaname person?'_ thought Yori in disbelief. Even this rich man was using the 'sama' suffix. That was ridiculous.

"Well, that is all. I will be going, " said the father, turning around and leaving. His bodyguards...servants or whomever, followed after. No one gave a backwards glance at Aidou, who stood there, still looking down.

Minutes passed. Yori and Kain remained in crouched positions, frozen. Then Yori tried to get up when Kain shook his head. "Wait," he mouthed.

"Dammit!" cursed Aidou suddenly, causing Sayori to jump. Kain didn't do so much as a wince. A loud thud indicated a tree was being punched by a particularly angry fist. "...dammit." Aidou closed his eyes angrily. Yori instinctively got up but was pulled down by Kain. "Don't...it's best he's left alone. Hanabusa is a very prideful person...he would not wish to be seen like this," whispered Akatsuki knowingly.

After a moment, Aidou shoved himself away from the tree and stalked away angrily.

Once he was out of earshot, Yori asked in a somewhat accusing voice, "Why did you not defend him?"

"Because if I did, Hanabusa's otou-sama would be even angrier and would've taken drastic action. It has happened before in the past."

"What...," said Yori hestitantly, "...what had happened?"

Kain looked at the girl in front of him, thinking whether or not to trust her. Taking a breath, he said, "He sent Hanabusa's okaa-sama away. The last time I saw my oba-sama, she was crying as these two men took her away forcefully. Hanabusa was only seven and could do nothing but cry in despair."

"You have to understand...my oji-sama is very hard on Hanabusa. He is the only son in the Aidou family and much is expected of him. He has been taught to never respect friendship or love. That is why he is the way he is." Yori listened to Kain, who looked very solemn and serious. "He may be immature and annoying at times. That's just a shield though. It's a brilliant way to get people to become distant of him."

Yori thought back to all her encounters with him.

It was true when she thought about it. He always did the very thing that would deliberately annoy someone. Even to his fangirls, whom he cheerfully responds to, never become his actual girlfriends. "So...Aidou-senpai has never...really experienced a love of any kind?"

"Correction," said Kain. "His okaa-sama loved him and always tried to protect him. Since her banishment, that was when everything was cut off. Even around Ruka and I, Hanabusa will not show us his real self. It seems, almost, as if he has lost sight of who he is."

For a while it was silent as Yori digested all this. Lost sight of who he is...not an inviting prospect.

She looked up and asked, "What about that scholarship fiasco?"

Kain sighed and, to her surprise, smiled slightly. "Hanabusa found out that a student at Kurosu Academy could not afford the tuition any longer. So he gave up his scholarship to this student secretly. The only thing is, I found out one day when Headmaster Kurosu and he were talking in the office. Aidou doesn't like receiving credit for his _kind_ deeds for obvious reasons."

Yori nodded. She thought back to the littering issue which Aidou Hanabusa, a rich pampered boy, had cleaned up. He had acted oblivious when Sayori had complimented him.

"So," said Kain. "Even though he is a genius with an IQ of 170, Hanabusa is actually very naive at times. Some people like to take advantage of him. He doesn't realize it of course. " Something like anger flashed in Kain's eyes. Yori frowned thoughtfully. Was this someone in particular?

"Next time, just go easier on him."

Then Akatsuki walked away, hoping that things won't get any more complicated this summer than it already was.

* * *

Ichiru and Zero stood outside the building.

"What is it that you want?" asked Ichiru, looking bored. In a flash, Zero had grabbed his younger brother by the collar and slammed him into the wall. Ichiru glared at Zero, who returned the favor.

Zero spat, "Don't play stupid with me, Ichiru. Do you really intend on not making up with Maria?"

"I don't know why you mean, _onii-san_," said Ichiru with sarcasm.

"I think you do, _otouto_," said Zero with equal sarcastic energy.

The two glared at each other a while longer. Then Ichiru shrugged out of Zero's grip and said, "Okay, now that we established who's the older and younger brother, can I go now?"

"I think not," said Zero, wondering if his brother was born stupid sometimes. "You're avoiding my question. Are you going to let things remain this way? She needs you--"

"No she doesn't!" shouted Ichiru, his facade cracking. Zero's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Lately, I've felt as if Maria shouldn't be near me. I don't want her to get hurt. You, of all people, should know why and how."

Zero didn't answer at first. Then he nodded.

"I don't know when they'll be back for us, Zero," continued Ichiru. He was panicking. Zero could clearly see it. "I don't want her in the way of any bloodshed."

Zero interrupted him. "Then why hadn't you thought about this before becoming her bodyguard? You promised her family."

Ichiru stopped pacing. "That's the thing. This had occurred to me before. Yet I don't understand why I'm more concerned of her safety more than ever."

Something clicked in Zero's mind. Like putting two and two together. "Ichiru...do you _like_ Maria?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ichiru. Zero was now sure his otouto was just plain stupid. "And no, I'm not stupid." Seems like he could read minds as well. "I just want you to clarify, that's all."

"As in you like her more than just a friend or sister."

"Of course...n-not," said Ichiru, his tone very unconvincing.

Zero smirked. "Wow, my otouto has finally learned to love."

"Oh, don't you smirk that emo boy smirk at me."

Zero's smirk vanished. "I'm not emo."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not," said Zero. "Don't even say 'yes, you are'. If you weren't my brother, I'd punch you."

"That's why they invented brotherly love, _onii-san_."

"Ichiru..."

"Hai, _onii-san_?"

"URUSAI!" Zero shouted, telling his other twin to shut up.

* * *

The next morning, the atmosphere was tense and electrifying.

Director Kurosu, being the oblivious man he was, didn't notice a difference. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Today, you will all be doing pottery, landscape drawing, plant dyeing, and extreme rock-climbing!" That last activity was said in bitterness for some odd reason.

"Group A will start with landscape drawing. Group B will precede with plant dyeing. As for Group C, extreme rock-climbing!"

Zero glared at the director. "You want me to help supervise these delinquents this early in the morning?"

"Aw, Zero-kun! What are you? Nocturnal?" said Kaien, sweat-dropping as Zero glared at him. Ignored were the glares of Group C. '_We're the delinquents? Get a good look at yourself!'_

Funny how no one said this out loud.

Even Aidou, who loved annoying Zero, wasn't even saying anything. He merely laughed and joked with his many adoring fans.

If Yori had not been present at the conversation yesterday, she would've found this completely normal. Amazing as it was, Aidou's smile looked very convincing. His movements, however, were slightly tense and forced. She_ nearly_ believed everything yesterday had been a dream.

Sayori looked away as Zero came over. "Group C! Listen up. We're going to the site where this rock-climbing thing will take place. Your counselor is none other than Yagari-sensei."

Everyone glanced at each other nervously except Sayori. She was still bewildered as the whole group walked over to a large wall. On closer inspection, this wall was riddled with rocks of all shapes and sizes. It ranged from fairly easy to completely difficult. A scary-looking man with a cigarette in his mouth stood there, waiting.

"Ah, stude...campers. Here's the deal. You are plainly rock-climbing. All four levels. Don't worry, you will be starting at level one. The difference is, " said Yagari, grinning, "that you won't have any support-gear." The grin on his face made him look scarier...not reassuring.

Sayori realized why everyone was so nervous now.

"Yagari-sensei!" spoke up a brave soul. "How can you expect us to do that? What if we get hurt?"

Yagari waved his hand lazily. "Ah, don't worry. The point of this assignment is to test how well you work with your partner and how fast you think. Kiriyuu and I will be here to catch any falling bodies." Zero threw the man a dirty look. "Besides, what's a couple of broken bones and bleeding cuts. You'll live...hopefully."

The group shivered as the man continued grinning.

"Oh!" exclaimed Yagari, still not done. "Zero, what should be the punishment for partners who don't work well together?"

Zero, sleepy enough, muttered, "I don't know. What about lunch duty?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" shouted Aidou. "Do you have an obsession with that punishment?"

Zero glared at him. "Oh, and if Aidou loses, he has to wear the hair net."

Aidou growled at him. Zero smirked.

"Okay then. Let's start," said Yagari, splitting everyone up.

Aidou and Yori waited in line. "You better not fall, Wakaba," threatened Aidou dramatically. "I don't want to wear a hairnet. I'll kill you if you do!" Yori rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Yagari sent four pairs of partners at a time. Everyone had to rotate so that all of them could get a shot at all four levels. Several people made it halfway or all the way. Some fell before starting and became frustrated. Still, teamwork was evident in some cases. It wasn't long before Aidou and Yori were up next.

"Oi! Aidou-_senpai_, I should remind you that you still have a scheduled week of lunch duty," said Zero with a smirk.

Aidou glared at him and turned to the wall. Both of them stared at what laid ahead of them. It looked harder up close. Oh, joy.

Sayori wondered how on earth was she going to get up. The first rock available was higher than her leg would rise up to. Maybe if she jumped...."Eh!" she gasped as someone lifted her up.

"Oi," said Aidou in a bored voice. "Hurry up. You're heavy, you know."

Yori nodded and grabbed onto two rocks quickly. Once Aidou started beside her, the two worked their way up slowly. The level was fairly easy...for now. "Start on level two," stated Yagari from below. The rocks became a bit smaller...further apart somewhat.

"Oi! You there. Wakaba," said a voice. Sayori and Aidou turned their heads to a girl who was blatantly ignoring her partner. "You're the little snot-nosed brat who insulted Tsuki Zankon right?"

Sayori said calmly, "And what if I did?"

"You don't know who you're messing with. All I got to say is, you're going down. Our school isn't going to let you get away with this."

Aidou said in a cheerful voice, "Hey, do you mind if we continue this chat later?"

The girl went starry-eyed and said, "Hai, Idol-senpai!"

Yori stared in disbelief as the girl continued climbing away. She turned to Aidou, eyes unbelieving. "I guess your womanizing does come in handy, Aidou-senpai." Ignoring his spluttering statements of indignation, Yori reached for the next rock. Something sharp reacted in her muscles. Wincing, she continued up.

Then, another voice, familiar and high, said, "Wakaba-san, you have nerve."

Yori turned and saw Mizuki, who was right next to her but on level 3.

"I saw you insult Idol-senpai," continued the squeaking witch. "Someone like you...doesn't deserve a place here."

Before anyone could react, Mizuki extended her leg out and kicked Yori's stable leg.

"What the...!"exclaimed Aidiou as Yori's legs gave out, the only thing supporting her now were her hands. "Oi, hold on!"

Yori shut her eyes tightly as she strained to hold on. Defying gravity. How logical! "I can't...hold on much longer."

Her fingers slipped from the rock as several onlookers screamed.

Aidou tried to grab her, the sleeve of her shirt brushing against his fingers. He didn't make it in time.

Sayori instinctively braced herself for the impending doom when someone caught her. There was a collective gasp of relief (or anger from Mizuki) as Yori opened her eyes and saw Ichijou staring down at her with a smile.

"Yori-chan! You should be more careful!"

Rima stared at Ichijou. "She fell because a bitch caused her to do so."

"Oi," said Ichijou, sweat-dropping while smiling, "don't be so blunt, Rima."

Once back on her feet, Yori bowed and thanked Ichijou, who just waved it away happily. Yagari called down Mizuki and her partner. "You two will be punished...not with lunch duty though. Rather, I think there's some room in the janitor's staff."

"EH! NO WAY!" screeched Mizuki (which is not pleasant). She began begging Yagari to change it when Zero walked over to Sayori. Aidou, who now realized his partner would not be squashed flat after all, climbed down in despair. No...not lunch duty...with a hairnet.

Zero said to Sayori, "You never fell in a pond. Someone attacked you."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

She looked away and murmured, "It was my fault. No one did anything."

"Are you sure, Yori-chan?" said Ichijou dubiously. "I think this is all because you called us idiots who use our looks and money only."

Aidou stared at him with a sweatdrop. "Don't say it like it's a good thing."

Sayori shook her head. "No, honestly, it's nothing. We all should forget about this."

Aidou noticed the glance exchanged among Ichijou and Rima. Something wasn't right at all.

* * *

Kaname, though in Group A, did not take part in the activity.

He just sat there with the others, distant as ever. This time, he looked thoughtful about something.

"Director Kurosu, is it true?" asked Kaname quietly. The director looked up curiously. "You are hiring a new supervisor?"

"Why, yes," said Kaien, nodding cheerfully. Deep down, he was worried about the new supervisor. She was coming either today or tomorrow.

Kaname said nothing and went back to thinking. Kain, who heard the exchange between the two, got up and walked over to Kaname. "Kuran-senpai, " he began hesitantly. Kaname didn't answer for a moment, eyes closed. Then he said, both eyes still shut, "What is it, Kain?" The ginger-haired, amber-eyed teen gulped slightly.

"Kuran-senpai, were you aware of what happened yesterday?"

Kaname answered swiftly, "Yes. Takuma had notified me of the events."

"Then...then what will you do about it?"

"What do you mean, Kain?" asked Kaname, opening his eyes now. Kain recoiled inwardly but continued, "Do you really believe that Wakaba Sayori will be unharmed?"

"Well, I do wished Ruka never said anything to Yuuki in the first place," said Kaname.

Kain exclaimed, "Ruka didn't mean it intentionally!" Then he felt ashamed of his outburst.

"...Kain...tell me. Why is it that you, of all the Tsuki Zankon members, call me Kuran-senpai?"

"I...I...what?" asked Akatsuki, confused. Why did it matter?

Kaname's eyes darkened. "Do you feel hostile energy towards me, perhaps?" It seemed as if he knew...as if he could see through Kain. "Do you blame me for Ruka's infatuation?"

Kain answered through gritted teeth, "No, I don't."

"Then...what is it? What do you have against me?"

Something snapped inside of Kain. Like a fiery burst of energy, he unknowingly grabbed Kaname by the collar. The rest of Group A looked up in shock at the commotion. Even the Director lost his cheery outlook at the unusual display of hostility and action by Kain Akatsuki.

His amber eyes glistened angrily. "I don't like the fact you so blatantly ignore her. She gives everything up for you, and you treat it like nothing. If you don't like her, just tell her instead of filling her with doubts and emotional pain!"

"Akatsuki..."

Kaname's calm voice brought him back to earth. Kain let go of Kaname and staggered back. Shock glazed his face as he stuttered, "Gomena-asai...I...I didn't mean to...."

"I understand," said Kaname smoothly, getting up and brushing his hands together. "I hope you know that the reason why I treat Ruka like this is that I want her to realize she does not love me like she thinks she does. I too do not want her to sacrifice everything for a person who does not deserve it."

Kain stared at Kaname in frozen shock as the Kuran walked away.

Then he turned and gave Kain a rare, tiny smile.

"Besides, I'm glad you were honest with me. That's all I ever wanted from all of you, Akatsuki."

It took Kain awhile before he realized that Kaname had addressed him by his first name...twice.

"Arigatou...Kaname-senpai."

* * *

**Whew! Completed! Done! Tired...very badly. I was suppose to be working on my English paper and got sidetracked...ehehe. My teacher is going to kill me. Eh.**

**I found this chapter to be a new experiment. A lot of characters revealed quite a bit about themselves (especially Kain). I also realized that my characterization of Aidou's father is more like Ichijou's ojii-san. My bad. Well, it needed to be done to fit the story! **

**Also, it is actually a very important fact to note of when Kaname calls someone by their first name. Notice how I made him call Ichijou "Takuma" and Akatsuki "Kain" in the beginning. :)**

**All lunch duty parts mentioned are dedicated to**sakurawriter**!**

**Hope you all liked this chapter! I'm really glad that you guys like this story and that a lot of you placed it under your alerts/favorites! Most of all, thanks to these rockin' reviewers for reviewing CHAPTER FOUR.**

cuBIEtricityx** (SORRY! I forgot to put you in last time! I must have missed ur name by mistake!)**

inuyashee

sakurawriter

ZeroxYuuki4ever

Paralysistracks

aza-etricityx

MiiSz Co0oKii3

gottalovetwilight

Fabulous Georgina

and everyone else I might have left out by accident(it's very confusing)

**Chapter Six: Dangerous Input**

**Ichiru asked jokingly, "So, who's the new supervisor, eh?"**

**Yuuki shrugged as Zero didn't answer. Everyone was also curious about the new comer. Who applied to be a supervisor in the first place? **

**Yuuki asked, "Ne, Zero. Didn't the Director say the supervisor would be a woman?"**

**Zero shrugged and said, "I don't know and really don't care." Ichiru laughed as Yuuki pouted. Yori patted her in a comforting manner on the shoulder. Then Ichiru said, "Well, I wonder if every..." The door opened and someone stepped through. Several campers giggled nervously as a tall woman with beautiful features entered the room. A guy whistled in the crowd. Yori and Yuuki applauded politely, gazing at the new person in awe.**

**"Ne, Zero, " said Yuuki. "She's very pretty right...Zero?!"**

**Yori turned and looked at what Yuuki was seeing. Zero and Ichiru both looked shocked and their eyes looked almost deranged. **

**"No," whispered Ichiru, his eyes wide. **

**Zero gripped the chair tightly. Yuuki, alarmed, asked, "Who is she?"**

**Ichiru choked out, "Hiou...."**

**"...Shizuka," finished Zero.**

**The lilac-haired beauty smiled serenely.**

**"I'm so pleased to have come to Bakuei Kurosu."**


	6. Dangerous Input

_Vampire Knight: Bite My Heart_

I **DON'T** OWN **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** FOR **BLOODY ROSE'S** SAKE!"

_Chapter Six_

**Dangerous Input**

Yori had no reason to dread sleeping in her cabin tonight.

It seems that Rima had silenced the girls permanently with one withering look. That was how Mizuki and Riiko left her alone for the time being. It was kind of strange to see the Touya girl perform an effort for someone like Sayori.

Not that she was complaining or anything.

It was just...strange and foreign to Yori. As expected of course.

Hugging her knees closely, she looked outside the screened window (that apparently had no glass on the other side anyways).

It was quite humid that night, thankfully, with the summer crickets chirping noisily but harmoniously. A sweet scent of wet pine reached Yori's nose and she closed her eyes softly. A feeling of calm took over her...one mixed with relief and peace.

_Stop._

The inner voice rang in her head clearly.

Opening her brown eyes, Yori clenched her fists tightly and inhaled deeply. Get rid of this feeling. Yes. She had to remember that. No longer would she have a repeat of the past. Sayori glanced over at her bunk-mates, who were all sleeping soundly it seems. Good. That means she could go for a nice, midnight (was it midnight?) stroll.

Swinging her legs over the bed, she put on warmer clothing and opened the door.

"Eh?" she said softly in confusion.

What she hadn't expected was for someone to be standing outside, raising his hand to knock on the very contraption Yori swung open.

She didn't personally know the guy of course.  
However, she did recognize him as one of Tsuki Zankon's members. He was that red-haired, bleary-eyed person who she saw conversing with Ichijou and Rima a lot. Well...not conversing. Maybe 'hanging out' was the better word?

He looked a little surprised at who opened the door (before he even knocked), but his expression became aloof quickly once more.

"Is Rima awake?"

Yori looked over her shoulder and then turned back. "No, Touya-san is sleeping. Would you like me to wake her up?"

"No. Nevermi-"

"Shiki Senri! Why did you leave without me?" scolded a cheerful voice a bit too loudly. It was Ichijou. Yori took in the sight with amusement mixed with disapproval. Why are there two _guys _in the _girls _village? Could they not read? "Oh, Yori-chan--" Shiki, the boy's surname seemed to be, gave Ichijou a look that reminded Yori of Rima's own expression from before.

Lowering his voice, Ichijou said, "Is Rima there, Yori-chan? Kaname is harping about an emergency meeting as of right now. Rima has to attend, being part of Tsuki Zankon and all."

Yori nodded and said, "Sure, but Touya-san is sleeping at the moment. Do you want to wake her up?"

Ichijou prepared himself to say yes but Shiki cut him off. "No, it's okay. Can we go now?"

Even though Rima and Shiki were much more aloof and loner-types, Ichijou was kind of like their guardian and they seemed to follow him whenever they can. '_Perhaps a childhood habit_...,_' _thought Yori.

Ichijou whined, "But Shiki! This meeting is very important!"

"I could tell her about it tomorrow," said Shiki quietly, his face blank. "Let Rima sleep."

There must've been something convincing on Shiki's face for Ichijou finally relented and said, "Fine. Now I have to make up some elaborate excuse." Yori could tell that Ichijou really didn't mind as if he was used to it. "Com'on, Shiki! We're going to be late!" The blond-haired camper dragged the sleepy-looking Shiki, who said nothing.

Yori blinked.

That was really weird.

* * *

Word had spread about the new supervisor coming to the camp and many campers were excited and nervous. Some could care less while others were hovering in between. As for Aidou, he wasn't even aware of this. Why you might ask? Well, it was 12:30 P.M. in the afternoon.

Lunchtime.

Oh, yes. Aidou Hanabusa was slaving away, giving people egg salads and onigiri. The worst part was not having to say, "What would you like?" over and over. No, it was wearing the blasted hairnet. Aidou's nice, styled tousled hair was damaged by the greasy, irritating hairnet. "What...would...you...like?" asked Aidou tensely, his eyes dark. The person in front of him smirked.

Oh, man. Not one of_ those_ idiots.

Well, apparently the guy was one of _those_ idiots. He brushed his red hair aside and said, "Hmm..how about the cheeseburger?"

Aidou reached for it cautiously. "Nah...mac and cheese." Being difficult? Aidou knew the baka was hoping to get him into more trouble. Well, he'll show him self-restraint. Aidou scooped a spoonful of mac and cheese with a tense smile. "Bleh. Nevermind. I forgot I was lactose intolerant." How do you FORGET that? "I'll take...the pickled plum onigiri."

Oh, so now he doesn't like Western food.

Aidou handed him an onigiri and the guy let it '_slip_' between his fingers by _'accident_.'

"Oops," said the guy. "Oh well. I want something else then."

Something snapped. It wasn't the hairnet, of course. It was Aidou's patience. "Why don't you--"

A hand extended out towards the red-haired camper. "You'll have to pay for that onigiri," answered a familiar voice. Aidou turned and was shocked to find Sayori working beside him. The red-haired guy, whom will be called Daisuke for now, said, "And why would I do that? I didn't want it."

"Really," said Sayori softly. Her tone wasn't angry...but something was scary about it. "I saw the whole scene from over there. I suggest you pay for it...now." Daisuke was so shocked at the presumed shy girl's attitude, he paid and still didn't get any lunch.

"Next," said Sayori, her eyes bored now.

Aidou stared at her in disbelief. "What?" asked Yori, her head cocked to a side.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not helping you. This is my punishment as much as it is yours," said Yori simply, handing a girl her order. Aidou was still too shocked to answer and merely nodded. A bitingly vicious voice said, "Of course it's ALL your fault, Wakaba," said Riiko, appearing. "Mizuki's punished cause of you. Idol-senpai is punished because of you. Can't you do _anything_ right?"

Right on target, thought Yori. A painful pang in her heart reminded her of the past. "I...um...gomen."

Aidou stared at Yori in disbelief. _Gomen?_ Why was _she _sorry if _Mizuki_ was the one who did something?

"Are you getting anything?" asked Aidou coldly to Riiko. Riiko backtracked, slightly surprised at his attitude.

"I..no."

"Then move along. We don't need annoying people like you in the way," said Aidou, glaring at her.

Riiko squeaked in fright and ran out of the line.

Sayori glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Once again, Aidou had not ceased to amaze her. Still, she was torn between thanking him and pretending not to notice. After all, that wound, both emotional and physical, from his father must still be stinging. Kain's words echoed in her mind.

'_Hanabusa doesn't like receiving credit for his kind deeds for obvious reasons.'_

"You know, a thank you would be very much appreciated," scoffed Aidou, crossing his arms and pouting childishly.

"O-oh," said Yori, caught off-guard. "I...arigatou."

Aidou cocked an eyebrow. She had actually complied. Oh, dear Kami-sama, how the mighty has fallen. He began feeling suspicious, and as he took the orders of more people, Aidou kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Something was off here.

Yori tensed but kept herself composed. Aidou was now on guard and she knew he was using all 170 points of his IQ to figure out what was wrong.

Damn, why didn't she just walk away yesterday instead of listen?

* * *

Task Number One.

Give students what they ordered while wearing the hideous hairnet.

Task Number Two.

Make sure they pay.

Task Number Three.

Dishes.

Oh, joy.

Aidou stared the mountain of dishes piling at the sinks. His left eye was twitching as the thought, '_Commoner's chores. Commoner's chores._' resounded in his mind over and over. Yes. Aidou Hanabusa was NOT looking forward to this. He continued staring, not moving an inch. "Please...no," he muttered dramatically.

Sayori observed him with a large sweat-drop forming on her head. '_You've got to be kidding me. It's only DISHES.'_

A loud noise caused Aidou to jump as he realized Sayori had put on the rubber gloves, the sound making a sharp snap.

"Aidou-senpai," she said without emotion. "I suggest you grab these and put them on."

She threw a pair of matching gloves at Aidou, who scowled at the contraption he caught. Honestly. Putting them on unwillingly, he turned and stared at the pile again. Yori sighed and said, "Here. Watch me." She rinsed the plates one by one and soon began rubbing them clean with soap. Aidou just stared, still not excepting the fact that he was actually going to do this.

'_No, someone please save me.'_

_'Why would I do this? I wouldn't be caught DEAD doing this.'_

_'Hell, it's a poor man's work and with Wakaba as my partner, she would not let me--'_

A rubber hand grabbed his wrist and Aidou jumped in surprise. Sayori glared at him and said, "Either you wash or I'll stick your head in the water." She meant it too. Grabbing a dish, Aidou worked diligently. Yori stared in amazement.

I guess you really could teach an old dog new tricks.

Aidou worked at top speed until he realized he was doing this girl's _bidding_. He was _obediently _listening. No way. Aidou thought of just stopping when another idea suddenly popped into his mind. A devilish smirk curled on his lips. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Sayori sighed and started to manually dry the dishes. She reached over to the pile only to realize the plates have stop coming. '_He's planning on being difficult, isn't he? Why'd he stop?' _thought Yori with irritation. She turned--and received a fistful of dishwater.

"Hahahahaha," laughed Aidou, pointing a finger at the Wakaba. He was hysterical, choking in laughter. The absence of a reaction then registered in his mind. On his knees, Aidou had been clutching his sides. A sniff or somewhat strangled sound reached his ears. Looking up, Aidou wondered if she was crying. That'd be a miracle.

"Heh," giggled Sayori, her hair dripping wet. Aidou's jaw dropped in surprise.

"You're giggl-"

SPLASH!

As revenge, Sayori suddenly sprayed Aidou with dishwater and soap.

Aidou shouted in fury as his hair began dripping wet. "You insolent baka!" he said, throwing water at her. The two began having an all-out water fight, soon both laughing loudly. Aidou had forgotten about his anger and reluctance in doing the dishes. He had completely forgotten about his responsibilities.

Sayori had also forgotten...she had forgotten the long, firm pain she had been keeping in for years. A strange, carefree bliss took hold of her as she let go of the past for those few crucial minutes.

"AAH! THE KITCHEN!" shouted the Director, coming in with wide eyes. He was crying a waterfall of anime tears, staring at the scene. Water spread in puddles, getting larger and larger. Yagari, who was inspecting their work, froze and stared. His cigarette fell onto the tiled floor.

Kaien turned to Yagari and cried, "Yagari! Look at the disgrace of my kitchen. Isn't it shocking?"

"I'm not so shocked about the mess," said Yagari, "as I am about the spoiled brat ("Hmph," said Aidou) and the stoic girl ("....") laughing and having fun in the kitchen. It's quite frankly disturbing."

Kaien pushed his glasses up his nose and said, "Ahem. Very well then. You two, clean this up please. Goodness knows what may happe-"

The Director slipped on a puddle as he talked and flipped, quite literally, 360 degrees in the air. He landed painfully on his back. "Owie," he said, his eyes swirling in dizzyness.

Yagari walked over to the sinks. He picked up the dishes and examined them. "Well," he said amusingly, ignoring Kaien's twitching limb, "the dishes are shiny and clean. You two just need to dry them and clean up this place. Then your punishment is over."

Aidou smiled hopefully and immediately began cleaning up.

Sayori watched with an amused smile...until her cold exterior returned.

A little borrowed bliss never lasts.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the main lounge, waiting anxiously or completely bored out of their minds. Many were questioning about the new supervisor, hoping she/he was good-looking and nice.

Ichiru asked jokingly, "So, who's the new supervisor, eh?"

Yuuki shrugged as Zero didn't answer. Everyone was also curious about the new comer. Who applied to be a supervisor in the first place?

Yuuki asked, "Ne, Zero. Didn't the Director say the supervisor would be a woman?"

Zero shrugged and said, "I don't know and really don't care." Ichiru laughed as Yuuki pouted. Yori patted her in a comforting manner on the shoulder. Then Ichiru said, "Well, I wonder if every..." The door opened and someone stepped through. Several campers giggled nervously as a tall woman with beautiful features entered the room. A guy whistled in the crowd. Yori and Yuuki applauded politely, gazing at the new person in awe.

"Ne, Zero, " said Yuuki. "She's very pretty right...Zero?!"

Yori turned and looked at what Yuuki was seeing. Zero and Ichiru both looked shocked and their eyes looked almost deranged.

"No," whispered Ichiru, his eyes wide.

Zero gripped the chair tightly. Yuuki, alarmed, asked, "Who is she?"

Ichiru choked out, "Hiou...."

"...Shizuka," finished Zero.

The lilac-haired beauty smiled serenely.

"I'm so pleased to have come to Bakuei Kurosu."

Zero, being the implusive, hot-tempered person he could be, stood up suddenly and said, "Why are you here?"

Several onlookers threw him dirty looks. Yuuki whispered, "Zero! Don't be so rude!" He ignored her, staring at the woman in front of him. She was back. Back to destroy their life again. No. He wouldn't accept that fact.

"Hn," said Zero in a deathly note, turning around. He stormed out of the lounge, leaving the others speechless. Ichiru made to get up, eyes darting at Zero's empty spot and Shizuka's feline smirk. "I...gotta go," whispered Ichiru, forcing his eyes to turn away from her. He also got out, perhaps a lot less angrier and more frightened than Zero had been.

Shizuka pulled a convincing, hurt face.

"My, it seems that my presence has upset them."

Yuuki became worried as Yori narrowed her eyes at the lady.

Indeed, they were upset about something.

* * *

Zero sat angrily down against the tree, closing his eyes.

Block everything out. Block it all out.

Slowly, the buzzing in his head calmed...then picked up again. Like a torturous song, haunting him. "Dammit," he cursed, his eyes snapping open. She was back. Back after all these years. "Oi, Zero," came Ichiru's voice. Zero looked up and stared at the only person who could possibly understand what he was going through. The twins...who had been sold and used. Was it a curse? The thought nearly caused Zero to scoff bitterly.

"Zero, what do you--"  
Ichiru stopped and glanced ahead of him. Zero turned to his gaze and spotted Kurenai Maria, who looked positively stoic and emotionless. If the sight had not been so abnormal, Zero would've enjoyed the quiet peace. Her eyes were dark and when she opened her mouth to speak, her tone was clipped and cold. "Ichiru...I wish to speak to you."

Zero glanced at his younger brother.

Ichiru gulped, clenched his fists, and then said, "Fine."

He followed Maria and gave Zero an apologetic look as he passed.

Zero didn't care, wondering where this conversation would leave the two. They left and Zero once more basked in the quiet. Even so, the buzzing in his head grew louder and louder. Painful and agonizingly mind-consuming.

"Zero!"

He nearly jumped as Yuuki's voice registered in his mind. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Zero rolled his eyes and grunted a reply. "Zero...." He looked up at her worried tone.

Sighing, he said, "I'm fine...Yuuki."

"Liar," exclaimed Yuuki, glaring at Zero. "Don't you trust me enough to tell me, Zero?"

"Yuuki...shut up," he said through gritted teeth. The overwhelming feeling was coming up again...the one that nearly erupted that night Kuran confronted him. "Just...shut up."

"No!" said Yuuki, her voice wavering in hurt. "Zero, please don't hide this from me." Tears were brimming in her red-brown eyes. "Please...I care about you."

It were these last words that drove the Kiriyuu off the edge. "SHUT UP! Don't say that!" he shouted, pushing her against the tree. Yuuki gasped in surprise. "Z-zero?"

"Don't say that," said Zero less loudly, looking down, his hands holding down her arms. "You don't...understand...how much it hurts to hear all this. You can't know, Yuuki. It's better...better for you." He looked up, his eyes staring into hers. His amethyst eyes...hurt and in pain. A frenzied emotion...destroying him inside.

"Zero...what--"

"Don't...come near me anymore. From now on. Not even near Ichiru as a matter of fact. Or that new supervisor," said Zero.

"No!" shouted Yuuki, glaring. "Not unless you give me a good reason why!"

Zero changed his tone. It became bitingly cold. "Stay. Away. From. Us. You're..._annoying_."

Yuuki felt her heart constrict as the words stabbed her. Zero turned around and walked away. Yuuki sank to the ground, her reactions slowing. Tears fell to the ground, staining the dirt. "Zero...why...why?"

'_Gomen, Yuuki,'_ thought Zero sadly. '_This is the only way for me to protect you.'_

* * *

The small group of people sat around, staring at their 'leader'. Kuran Kaname was currently sitting, thinking hard. The others made no sign of interrupting his moment. "Hiou Shizuka...," murmured Aidou. "I've never heard of her."

"You wouldn't," answered Kaname, standing up suddenly.

The others straightened up, trying to interpret the meaning of his words.

"I only want you all to do one thing. Make sure Hiou Shizuka doesn't go near Yuuki."

"Is she dangerous, Kaname?" asked Ichijou, his usually playful eyes serious. Kaname replied, "Unfortunately...yes. Follow the drill I told you all yesterday."

"I'm sorry?" asked Rima quietly, looking confused. Aidou answered with a smirk, "Shiki said that you were sleeping and that he'd explain to you later. Aww, how sweet."

An extremely dark, powerful glare came from Shiki to Aidou.

Aidou retracted and hid behind Kain, peering over his cousin's shoulders. "Eep."

Kain sighed and said, "Aidou, stop harassing people." He stepped aside, revealing Aidou. "Besides, the main part of the drill is to look out for anything suspicious. With this new comer, things will start happening at a rapid pace."

"Would it really?" asked Ruka, worried.

Kaname looked up and stared at all seven members of Tsuki Zankon.

"Yes. Hiou Shizuka...is lethal."

The words were ominous and everyone was trying to figure out how could one person be so dangerous.

Then a sound...like jeering and shouting...reached the ears of the members. They looked up at the disturbance. "Where is that coming from?" asked Ruka, annoyed. Aidou listened closely.

"It seems to be from the cafeteria...."

Ichijou said suddenly, "Oh...that's not good!"

* * *

Ichiru didn't know what to expect anymore.

First Shizuka is back. Now Maria...didn't seem like Maria.

She was distant, cold, and perhaps emotionless. What had happened in the last few days he had seen her? This wasn't the Maria he knew at all.

Ichiru prepared himself. For rejection. For yelling. For hatred.

Yet these weren't the things that came out of her mouth.

Maria stared hard at Ichiru.

"I'm Hiou Shizuka's cousin."

Ichiru choked out, "I beg your pardon?"

Maria walked up to Ichiru. A smile curled her lip. It wasn't an innocent, lively one. It was twisted and sadistic. The worst part is that the smile...resembled _hers._ That sick, horrible woman.

"I'm sorry, Ichiru. This is the end of our friendship."

It were these words that broke him.

Completely.

* * *

Yori couldn't believe today's events.

Zero and Ichiru were connected to the lady today.

Yuuki was beyond worried and had disappeared as soon as Ichiru left.

Worst of all, that Hiou lady gave Yori the creeps.

Her instincts told her to be on guard. Picking up the last of the paper plates and garbage, she went to throw it in the garbage can.

"Hn, Wakaba. I heard you made my girlfriend cry," said a voice. Yori looked up to see Daisuke, who was glaring at her. Riiko, who was technically crying because of Aidou, smirked. Around them were many campers, mainly supporters of the Tsuki Zankon. Sayori tensed and knew what was most likely coming.

"What are--"

She gasped as they all began throwing things at her. Ranging from eggs to water balloons, the items hit her hard and Yori tried to duck here and there. She didn't expect herself to be thrown to the ground. They were all kicking her but that's not what drove Yori insane.

She heard their jeers...their laughter...their stinging comments.

"Go back to where you belong!"  
"You cause so many problems!"  
"Hah! Look at you! Not so high and mighty now are you?"

"Stop," whimpered Yori. She never whimpered...not after that time so long ago. "Stop it now!"

Her hysterical rise in pitch caused the crowd to only scream harder and continue their torture.

"There's no one to save you now, Wakaba," came a familiar voice. Mizuki.

A slap rang throughout the cafeteria and it got quiet.

Yori was still on the ground, cowering when a hand helped her up. She looked up to see Ichijou, who was...glaring at the crowd. His cheerful, bright nature was gone this time. Ruka, the very person whom Yori insulted directly, had slapped Mizuki, her eyes blazing.

"Okay, the Director told me to get all of you--" Yuuki had came in, her voice hoarse. She had a listless expression until she spotted the scene. "Yori!? What' happened here!?"

Yuuki ran over to Yori, worried completely. She dragged Yori over to the door, attacking her with questions.

"You are all going to be punished," said Ichijou coldly. "Starting with cleaning up this cafeteria."

The crowd dispersed, every person suddenly nervous and scared out of their wits.

"Yori, are you sure you're fine?" asked Yuuki.

Yori said warily, "I'm fine. See?"

"I...I guess. We should get you a change of clothes. I'll deal with those jerks later on."

"No...it's okay, Yuuki."

Aidou, who had been watching the scene, turned to Ichijou. "You know, you really scare me sometimes, Vice President."

Ichijou, returning to his old self, said innocently, "What do you mean, Aidou-kun?"

"See...," said Aidou, sweat-dropping, pointing at Ichijou accusingly. "That's not normal." Then he turned serious and asked, "You seem to be protective of Wakaba Sayori."

Ichijou sighed and smiled bitterly. "It's not that...you should know something, Aidou-kun, about Yori-chan...."

Yuuki took Yori's small smile as a reassurance and turned to open the door.

Slowly, the smile slipped from Yori's face...a broken facade.

"That girl...is more fragile than she looks."

* * *

**Okay, I know I didn't update last week. Terribly sorry. I was seized by writer's block.**

**Oh, how I HATE it.**

**Thankfully, I was washing the dishes the other day and was captured by inspiration (while washing the dishes sadly).**

**There was a hint of RimaxShiki if you squint. I know many Shima fans are getting impatient. Don't worry, it will get more prominent later on. **

**Before I get lost in a rant about dishes and soap, I want to THANK EVERY SINGLE ONE REVIEWER. I'd name everyone manually but fear that I'd leave someone out. So, just know that EVERYONE who EVER REVIEWED is THANKED times a gazillion. If I could, I'd give out free VK plushies and pocky! XDD I also want to thanks ALL the people who take their time to read this story and put in on their FAVES/ALERTS. It means A LOT. **

**Ha, my english teacher doesn't let me use a lot. Says it's incorrect usage of english. ahhahaahha. She's gonna kill me if she ever found out. O.o**

**Well, that was chapter six. Hoped everyone enjoyed it and will review!**

**They are much much appreciated and I'll try to reply asap!**

Chapter Seven: Ties Be Broken

"Shizuka is already poisoning everyone," answered Aidou.

Kain asked, "What are you talking about, Hanabusa?"

"Have you not realized it yet? She's doing everything it takes to make people get angry at each other. Fights are more frequent than ever while I see less and less cooperation among the groups," said Aidou, listing off his reasons. "She's trying to do something. Something very complex."

"Question is," inserted Ruka, "...what might that be?"


	7. Ties Be Broken

_Vampire Knight: Bite My Heart_

Vampire Knight is not own by me. Neither is the vampire language either. Bite me, nyah.

_Chapter Seven_

**Ties Be Broken**

Shizuka tied her long hair up and started towards the three groups.

She would be handpicking Group D herself, a prospect many found exciting. Not only that, since she was new, she would also choose one of the campers to be her assistant. Mind you, a majority who wished to be in Group D was in Group C at the moment. Lately, Zero had been extra murderous, scary, and distant.

What a JOY to have him around.

"Hello," said Shizuka with a soft, melodic voice. "I'll pick now, I guess. Don't get offended if you are not in my group, please." Several campers were entranced by her sweet nature. If they only knew...

"Kagure Takeshi and Sawatari Raiga," she said. Two boys walked up to her nervously.

"Um, welcome to Bakuei Kurosu...Shizuka-sensei," said one of the boys, Takeshi, nervously. Raiga presented her a welcome gift, which was a bouquet of wildflowers. Others murmured jealously or regretfully. "Wish I've done the same..."..."Wow, she's really popular now."...."I want to be in her group!"

Shizuka smiled and placed a finger under Raiga's chin, tilting it up. "Thank you. How sweet of you two."

The two boys flushed pleasantly and walked behind her.

The pattern was the same. She would call names and somehow charm the campers. Some, such as Zero or Aidou, found it downright disgusting. Others, for example Yuuki, were amazed at the supervisor's tactics. Then her choices became...astounding.

"Kuran Kaname and Kain Akatsuki," she said.

The two Tsuki Zankon members didn't look surprised, but Kain's eyebrow was raised. They walked forward quietly, but as Kaname passed Shizuka, he said quietly, "I'd watch your step if I were you, Shizuka-san."

The woman merely smirked and decided to announce her pick for assistant.

"Kiriyuu...Ichiru."

The look in Ichiru's eyes was deadened, quite contrasting to Zero's furious, dark eyes.

Shizuka smiled and said, "Well, I'll meet you all after breakfast. See you." Everyone dispersed and left, leaving Shizuka behind. She smiled sweetly, waving at the campers as they entered the mess hall. Then, when the last one had disappeared from view, Shizuka's smile turned into a smirk...a deadly snarl. She crushed the wildflowers in her hands and began chuckling madly.

"I'll make sure you all suffer...dearly."

* * *

Another meeting. Another day.

Only one day had passed since yesterday.

Yet you would think only so much can happen in a day.

Hah, think again.

"No, Shizuka-san is mine!"

"What the hell, man? No way! She likes me better!"

This was an argument between Takeshi and Raiga, both whom were the best of friends for so long, promptly began fist-fighting.

"You were checking her out! I saw you, Daisuke!"

"Honey, no I wasn't. I mean she's hot and everythi-"

"HOT?! BAKA! I'm gonna kill you!"

Daisuke and Riiko issued a heated conversation, their relationship ending no doubt.

It didn't end there. Arguments erupted all over the place and things were getting out of hand. The only person unaware of these things were Yuuki, who was still upset about Zero. She had laughed less joyfully and forced all her actions. She wasn't the only changed one. Zero avoided everyone and locked himself in his room when possible. Ichiru was no longer laughing nor emotional in any way.

As for Yori...she seemed more and more disconnected towards the reality world lately and did nothing but murmur responses.

The Tsuki Zankon, who all were secretly assigned a 'mission', were stressed out at the current situation.

"She's definitely a crafty one," said Ichijou, looking very chibi-like as he pointed a finger in the air.

Aidou, who was thinking about something else, muttered, "How are we going to solve this problem now?"

"Ichijou and I are transferring to Group D," said Rima off-handedly as usual, staring at nothing in particular.

"What?" asked Shiki, looking surprised for once. Aidou also looked up in interest as Ruka raised an eyebrow. They all stared at Rima and Ichijou. The only members missing were Seiren, Kaname, and Kain.

"We have to," said Ichijou, looking solemn. "We have to make sure she's not going to poison anyone's mind, in a sense."

"No," said Shiki, getting up from his seat. "You two can't." He said it in his usual, slowed-out voice. Ichijou cocked his head to a side and said, "Why, Shiki? It's not like she's hiding a weapon." Hopefully anyways. "We'll be fin--"

"No."

Shiki sounded completely firm in his contradiction. He was active in this conversation, which was a first.

Rima reasoned bluntly, "Shiki, stop this now. Ichijou, don't be stupid. Hiou...can be dangerous."

Ichijou sweat-dropped as Aidou did so as well.

Shiki crossed his arms and thought silently, '_Rima...can I trust you to be careful?'_

This issue, whether voiced or not, was not over.

* * *

Ichiru walked around the area, not really thinking.

Two days since he found out about Maria's relations.

That's not what hurt him. Not at all.

It was what came afterwards.

'_'You really are a fool, Ichiru," whispered Maria, her face amused. "Why do you think my family hired you? So that my cousin may find you again one day. Everything you've ever known about me, my family, and my life was a lie."_

_Each word was a sharp wound.  
Every wound slashing into him, getting rubbed with salt repeatedly.  
Slowly...the wounds turned into scars._

_"It'll be your reckless trust in me that destroys you and your brother."_

_Ichiru's head snapped up.  
"Zero...?"_

_"Heh. Yes. Zero is going to lose everything once more...to sacrifice everything again...for his burden of a brother."_

Yes...Ichiru was a burden.

Had always been since birth. It is why his recollection of the past was so bottled up. For if he relinquished it, nothing would be the same again. Ichiru thought of all the times Zero defended him when they were..._there._ Zero received the whippings...the punishments...the cruel, heartless training. It was Ichiru's fault his brother was like this.

All his fault.

"Shit...," muttered Ichiru, feeling his lungs taking in air harshly. His condition was coming back again.

A voice said, "Looks like you're still sick. Is it sickle-cell anemia? Did you ever find out what was it?

Ichiru didn't have to look up to recognize that voice.

"Hiou..Shizuka-sama."

"Hn," she said with grace. "You must be very well-mannered to have addressed me by that. As always, you were a very obedient child, Ichiru. Which I just adore about you." She placed a hand over his cheek, her eyes capturing his. "Ichiru...would you listen to me once more?"

Ichiru stared at the eyes that held him in place. The eyes that held him now that everything else had snapped.

The strings that pulled him together...were gone.

"Hai...Shizuka-sama."

* * *

Three certain Tsuki Zankon members who were nonetheless childhood friends all gathered at their favorite spot near the river.

Aidou sat on a flat, large boulder, glancing lazily up at the sun. Kain stood carelessly against a tree, the image making him look more lean than usual. Ruka merely gazed out at the river like she always did, standing tall and firm. They've been standing like this for the past ten minutes, not a thought voiced aloud.

"This is getting frustrating," said Ruka suddenly, turning to face them.

Kain looked at her, straightening up slightly, while Aidou merely opened one eye, an eyebrow raised curiously.

Ruka continued, "Ever since Hiou Shizuka came, everyone's been on edge. Not just us Tsuki Zankon members either."

"Wow," said Aidou sarcastically, "what an astounding observation, Ruka."

She hissed and would've lunged for his throat if Kain had not intervened. "Hanabusa, stop. We need to focus on the current matter."

Aidou muttered something that distinctly sounded like, "Yeah, and I don't hear you reprimanding _Ruka_. What's _that_ suppose to mean, eh?"

Kain ignored that comment as Ruka said icily, "What's your conclusion oh great Genius?"

Aidou looked stumped for a moment as Kain said off-handedly, "Can you honestly accept the fact that Ichijou and Touya are going to join Group D? Make sure she doesn't poison anyone, the Vice President had said. I highly doubt she wouldn't, even with them around."

"Shizuka is already poisoning everyone," answered Aidou.

Kain asked, "What are you talking about, Hanabusa?"

"Have you not realized it yet? She's doing everything it takes to make people get angry at each other. Fights are more frequent than ever while I see less and less cooperation among the groups," said Aidou, listing off his reasons. "She's trying to do something. Something very complex."

"Question is," inserted Ruka, "...what might that be?"

Silence was among the three...then....

"Oh, damn," said Aidou, straightening up. "Why hadn't I done so before? I have to talk to them...now."

"What?" demanded Ruka. Kain also looked on curiously.

"This is all revolved around the Kiriyuu twins. Where are they?" asked Aidou, a million theories overloading his mind.

Kain hesitated in answering.

"Hanabusa...the younger twin, Ichiru, he...he's Shizuka's new assistant, don't forget. And he doesn't look disappointed about his new job."

'_That's the answer to one of our questions,_' thought Aidou, turning to face his friends.

"Hiou Shizuka," whispered Aidou, "...is targeting Kiriyuu Zero."

* * *

Zero stared at the scene, drinking it in with utter disbelief.

Shizuka smiled steely as she stood next to Ichiru, who smiled at her.

It wasn't his usual smile, rest assure. It was more...twisted...uncannily like hers...or Yagari's when he found a new hobby.

"Okay, Group D, I hope you all listen to me and Ichiru here," said Shizuka, brushing a finger under his chin. Some male campers shot him an envious, dirty look. Ichiru smirked at them mockingly. Zero didn't like the attitude his brother had. It was like he was a whole other person. Shizuka continued though, oblivious of everything else around her. "We'll meet again tonight at the main lounge, okay? The Director has a new game he wants to assign."

The campers left as Shizuka and Ichiru waited behind.

Zero took this moment to walk up to them, a dark scowl lining his features.

"Ichiru," he said, deliberately not acknowledging Shizuka's presence, "are you insane?"

Ichiru glared at his brother and said,"Do not be rude, Zero. Say hello to an old friend."

"_Friend?"_spluttered Zero darkly, fists clenched tightly. "You're fucking insane after all." He couldn't believe it. Kiriyuu Ichiru, his brother, were saying these things. Shizuka watched with a sneer curled on her lips, her expression amused. "I can't believe you, Ichiru."

"Oh, Zero-kun," laughed Shizuka, her eyes twinkling mirthlessly. "You really haven't learn any manners since the last time we've met. As expected. Kurosu was fool for taking you in. Now, be polite and properly greet--"

"I'll properly greet you when the damn world stops spinning," hissed Zero venomously. He turned his attention back to Ichiru. In a slightly more distressed tone, he asked, "Why, Ichiru? Have you really forgotten...everything that _they_ did to us? What they made us see? Do?"

Ichiru coldly looked at his brother in the eye.

"Zero...the string that made us brothers...the very thing that tied us together...is gone."

And so, it had broken.

* * *

Nightfall had arrived quickly and the campers filed into the main lounge.

Just as everyone was taking their seats, the Director appeared, looking very excited. More than usual, anyways.

"Ah, campers! So glad that you made it!" began the man, grinning widely. "Now, I would like to announce a new activity at Bakuei Kurosu which is...a night hike! Alone with you and your partner, you two must venture out in a designated path. Now, let me explain in detail. There are four groups, yes. Eight pairs of partners in each. Likewise, we have ten pathways but only eight will be used. Group A would start first...then about twenty minutes later, Group B, and so on."

Everyone began buzzing either excitedly or frustratingly.

Some found this to be a new prospect to look forward to while others rather say in their cabins and sleep.

Sayori was oblivious to the chatter around her, staring off into space.

"Oi," came a voice from far away. It sounded familiar. "Oi, Wakaba." How would she describe this voice? "Oi, Sayori-san?" Troublesome...no...maybe arrogant? "YORI-CHAN?"

Oh. "That's the word," she murmured aloud. "Obnoxious."

Aidou's face crumpled dramatically as Yori realized it was him who was talking to her the whole time.

"Aww, that's mean, Wakaba!" he said, pointing at her accusingly.

Yori stared and then murmured, "Oh...gomen."

Aidou stopped fooling around, studying her closely. '_She looks completely out of it,_' he thought with annoyance. '_She's been like this ever since that incident last time.'_

He huffed and waited with everyone else as the groups spilt up. Minutes passed and the number of people waiting in the field dwindled quickly. Aidou glanced at Yori, who wasn't even paying attention. "Wakaba!" She looked up, jumping up as if something electric shocked her. "What's wrong with you?"

She looked distractedly around and said, "Nothing is wrong with me, Aidou-senpai."

"Liar!" he accused.

She merely glared at him and said, "Why is the blond, obnoxious genius bothering the stoic girl who insults him?"

"Cause the blond, obnoxious genius is worried about you!" shouted Aidou. Yori and he froze at the words and a billowing silence registered around them. The two looked around and noticed that the rest of Group C and Group D were staring at the two. "Uh...um...ahem," said Aidou, looking embarrassed. "Never mind that."

Yori stared at Aidou, her thoughts jumbling together.

Then she remembered when he first met her, he was the type to charm people and was a womanizer. '_Yes,'_thought Yori in such a serious way, it was almost comical, '_He's only saying that to throw me off guard. He has to be!'_

Before she could conclude much more on that, Zero announced, "Route 5, Wakaba Sayori and Aidou Hanabusa."

'_Here goes nothing,_' the two thought at the same time.

Could they really work together to get through this one?

* * *

**A/n: The shortest chapter of all of them perhaps. Sorry, it's not that I have writer's block. It's that the chapter HAS to end here for certain reasons. Don't worry! The next chapter is coming asap. I just need to finish typing the second half. Funny enough, as I'm typing this chapter, the radio was playing 17 Forever by MetroStation and Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. The latter song would go well with chapter eight, lol. I like the first one since it's related to Twilight. XD**

**Anyways, THANK YOU!!! **

**That's to every reviewer from the last chapter. I hope that I managed to reply to EVERY single person. I'm pretty sure I managed to thank you all for reviewing! On the other hand, THANK YOU to every person who puts this story on their fave/alert list and most of all, FOR READING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!**

**:)**

**Until next time!**

Chapter Eight: Bitten by You

Yori glared furiously at the figure in front of her, who was walking away. '_Arrogant...womanizing...annoying_,' her thoughts were practically murderous. Aidou was thinking, '_Stoic...evil...ice queen_.'

The atmosphere was not good at all, the darkness not helping much either.

"Stop hissing at me," said Aidou, annoyed.

Yori froze. "I'm not doing anything, Aidou-senpai."

The two stopped moving and heard a movement near them. A slithering one!

Even though it was dark, Yori couldn't deny the moving, long figure near them, its skin illuminated by the moon.

Aidou, unaware, made a sudden movement to the left.

The snake hissed. It arched back and forward.

"Aidou-senpai!"

"What the--!?"

Aidou tumbled slightly as Yori pushed him aside. He shook his head clear and looked up. His blue eyes widened.

Yori clutched her leg, wincing painfully.

The bite mark stood out clearly, the venom spreading fast.


	8. Bitten by You

_Vampire Knight: Bite My Heart_

No wonder people get annoyed doing this. DON'T OWN IT. You're probably not even reading this!!!

_Chapter Eight_

**Bitten by You**

Yuuki worked listlessly, calling out partners.

She didn't even look up when someone asked her for help nor when someone said hi to her.

Yes. Kurosu Yuuki was detached...hurt...and scared. Scared for Zero. Something wasn't right and it bothered her to no end. '_Zero...why can't you depend on me?' _she thought, her eyes lowering to the ground in sadness. '_I want to help you, Zero.'_

A delicate, elegant hand touched her shoulder suddenly. She jumped and turned, taking in the sight of a serene-smiling Shizuka. "Yuuki-chan, are you okay?" Shizuka asked warmly.

Yuuki stuttered, "I-I'm fi-...yes, I'm fine."

Shizuka said, "Oh. Okay. I was worried."

The lady reached her hand out to Yuuki. A sudden hand grabbed Shizuka's wrist. "Stay. Away. From. Her," hissed Zero. Shizuka yanked her hand away, still smiling. But the smile was slightly...eerie now. Shivers of fear traveled down Yuuki's spine. Zero glared at Shizuka, standing in front of Yuuki as if protecting her.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you two," said Shizuka, turning around.

Yuuki blinked and opened her mouth to say something. However, Zero sidestepped her and stalked away without another word. He disappeared into the woods, the darkness enveloping him. Yuuki glanced at the scene. The Director should be fine without her for a few moments.

She ran towards the spot where he disappeared. "Zero?" The chatter of the campers dimmed away. The sounds of the night replaced everything. Crickets chirped...twigs snapped on where Yuuki stepped. "...Zero?" Yuuki suddenly felt foolish in doing this. The darkness frightened her some what. Especially when she was alone...unsure of where she was going.

"Zero?" she said, hysteria creeping into her voice. "...Zer-"

Yuuki screamed but a warm hand muffled her shout. She felt her back hit against Zero's chest as he grabbed her. "Why...did you follow me? I told you to never look out for me again," whispered Zero, his eyes captivating hers. Yuuki felt tears streaming down her face as she turned to Zero.

"You're cruel, Zero! You tell me to never come near you again. Do you even know how that makes me feel?" she shouted, crying. Her pain seared through Zero as if he could feel it as well. And he probably could.

Zero whispered, "Really? Am I the cruel one here, Yuuki?"

Yuuki's sobs hitched and she looked up in confusion.

"Am I really unaware of your feelings? Yuuki...don't. I don't want you to get hurt because of my past. Because of my life. Because of me," he said in distress. His voice raised in pitches. His eyes clenched painfully...agonizingly.

Yuuki became alarmed. "Ze--"

A pair of strong hands pulled her away from him.

Yuuki looked up to see Kaname, who was glaring coldly at Zero.

"Kiriyuu...you're neglecting your duties as supervisor," said Kaname in a deathly whisper. Zero glared at him and stalked away. Yuuki shouted, "Zero! No! Matte! Kaname-senpai...let me go!"

Kaname stared at Yuuki sadly and whispered, "Your feelings for me have changed...Yuuki."

Yuuki flushed and stammered, "What are you talking about, Kaname-senpai?"

Kaname tilted her chin up...and kissed her on the lips. Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise and she tried to struggle out of his grip. Staggering back, Yuuki covered her mouth. She looked at Kaname and realized that if she had truly loved Kaname...why had she been so determined to break off the kiss? Why was she horrified? The questions boggled her mind and Yuuki said, "I...um...I have to go!"

She turned and ran, hoping to clear her mind.

Were her feelings really changing?

* * *

Yori and Aidou began their trek through the night-time forest cautiously.

The silence was thick and awkward, to the point where a butter knife could sink right through it.

Aidou muttered, "Lovely. I know how to sum up my first month at Bakuei Kurosu. Began with me in Kiriyuu's group. I'm partners with an ice queen. Same ice queen loves pestering me." Yori stared at him, indignation swelling inside of her. "I get extra lunch duty because of her. Dammit, everything is her fault." She wouldn't lie. Those statements hurt Yori. Already, she was still recovering from last time. Now...as Aidou brought back these painful feelings, Yori felt her anger get the best of her.

Calm, collected Wakaba Sayori faded into the background.

"Yeah?" she said loudly, causing Aidou to look at her in shock. "Well, I'm sorry if you feel that way. However, I hope you understand my month isn't so lovely either! I'm stuck being partners with an obnoxious, arrogant pampered baka! It's not my fault that I fell off that rock-climbing wall. Okay, so maybe it is. Maybe I shouldn't have challenged Tsuki Zankon. Maybe I shouldn't have defended Yuuki. I'm sorry if you think you're always right!!"

Her shouts echoed around, silencing the night life of the forest.

Yori felt her eyes pricking and she shook her head clear. Taking a deep breath, her old self was back. Emotions gone. Facade glued together.

Aidou stared at Yori and said, "I know I'm right about one thing." He looked serious and almost ominous. "You can't let go of the past it seems." Deep down, Aidou heard Ichijo's words resounding in his head. '_That girl...is more fragile than she looks.'_

Yori glared furiously at the figure in front of her, who was walking away. '_Arrogant...womanizing...annoying_,' her thoughts were practically murderous. Aidou was thinking, '_Stoic...evil...ice queen_.'

The atmosphere was not good at all, the darkness not helping much either.

"Stop hissing at me," said Aidou, annoyed.

Yori froze. "I'm not doing anything, Aidou-senpai."

The two stopped moving and heard a movement near them. A slithering one!

Even though it was dark, Yori couldn't deny the moving, long figure near them, its skin illuminated by the moon.

Aidou, unaware, made a sudden movement to the left.

The snake hissed. It arched back and forward.

"Aidou-senpai!"

"What the--!?"

Aidou tumbled slightly as Yori pushed him aside. He shook his head clear and looked up. His blue eyes widened.

Yori clutched her leg, wincing painfully.

The bite mark stood out clearly, the venom spreading fast.

The snake hissed and it slithered away in a very rapid pace, almost as if it had legs and was running. Yori winced and her legs gave out. Aidou ran over to her, all traces of his usual playfulness gone. "Is it poisonous?" asked Yori, sounding calm. In all reality, she was scared.

Aidou looked around, not even sure what he was looking for.

Desperate, he said, "Don't move."

Yori couldn't properly react as Aidou lifted her leg carefully. Then, he brought his mouth to the bite...and began _sucking out the poison. _She watched in amazement as the blond-haired genius spat out the venom almost as if he knew what he was doing. Then again, maybe he did. The pain became dull...the swelling went away slowly. '_Nani? What's...why is he...,'_thought Yori in surprise.

Sayori gripped her leg tightly as, what felt like the last of the venom, leave her body. She whispered, "Aidou...senpai?"

Aidou opened his eyes and spat one last time. His face was slightly pink as he said, "I don't know if I managed to remove all of it. We have to get back fast." Yori examined her leg carefully and noticed a little swelling left, which had to be just an after-effect. Hopefully.

"Nani?!" she exclaimed as Sayori felt herself being lifting. Aidou carried her steadily and said in a bored tone, "Stop squirming. You don't want anything that's left over to spread throughout your body." Yori complied, still awed at how things changed suddenly. A second ago, Aidou Hanabusa had been criticizing her. Now he was helping her, almost as if he was concerned. That couldn't be possible though....

Aidou walked carefully, afraid to trip over anything. He was determined to look away from the girl in his arms, his face still pink. Aidou would never admit it, but the scene from before played in his mind over and over. He had been scared. Scared that Yori would die because of the venom. Why? No idea. He hadn't even really thought about anything as he tried to remove the poison in her leg.

He remembered the way her skin felt against his lips...he wondered how his lips would feel against her own lips--woah!

'_Hold it right there, Aidou Hanabusa!'_ thought Aidou with wide eyes. '_Erase those thoughts NOW. Bad, bad thoughts. Me? Kiss her? Do I WANT to get my lips frozen off?'_

He had to keep reminding himself.

No contact with ice queens!

* * *

"Yes...absolutely," said Shizuka into a cellphone. She spoke cautiously, her voice barely above a whisper. "Our target, I believe, should be ready very soon...hai. Hai. Understood." She hung up, her lips twisted into a smirk.

Then Shizuka hissed and turned around, her leg positioned to kick.

"Woah. Steady there," said Yagari, deflecting it. Shizuka spat dangerously and retrieved her leg.

"Touga...I'm surprised to see you working here," she said coolly.

Yagari answered with a smirk, "As I am to see you."

"Yes," she said sardonically. "I suppose you would be. After all, you were the one who took the Kiriyuu twins out of their respectable places."

"Respectable?" scoffed Yagari. "You all were going to use them. I highly doubt what you had in mind was very nice."

Shizuka laughed mirthlessly and her eyes gleamed darkly. Yagari raised an eyebrow in response. "Nice?" she said. "Nice, Touga? You and I both know very well that Genzou-sama had intended to make Zero his right-hand man. To nurture him to become the successor."

"Zero would never comply to that," said Yagari with a nasty sneer. Shizuka surprised him once again with her reaction. There was something secretive in her smile. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"He'll have no choice, Touga. His destiny is intertwined with his past."

* * *

Rima and Ichijo both walked with ease down the path.

What else do you expect of these two strange teens?

Ichijo basically skipped every step of the way, a big cheery smile on his face. His shining face seemed to make the stars and moon dim in comparison. Sad. Rima merely walked with a stoic expression, her furrowed eyebrows indicating that she was thinking hard. "Ah! What a beautiful night for a night hike, ne, Rima?" said Ichijo excitedly.

Rima replied absentmindedly, "Hmm...."

Ichijo's smile grew small a little and he asked in concern, "What's wrong, Rima?"

The dandelion-haired, teen model said, "Senri's...been acting weird lately."

"How so?" asked Ichijo, looking at a nice, green leaf. Oh, yeah. He was _attentive _all right.

"Well...it's not like him to be so worried. At least not the way he was yesterday. Besides, doesn't Shiki know that I can take care of myself?" said Rima, the last part a little bitterly. Ichijo merely smiled all...,you know,..._knowingly_. '_He knows that, Rima. But Shiki's at his limit._' Mind you, Ichijo was very amused with this game of love wars. I guess, an overdose of manga, particularly shoujo manga in this case, could make you a little unstable.

"Well, why don't you confront him?" asked Ichijo eagerly.

"Just as brazen as ever," muttered Rima. Ichijo grinned and began walking ahead, leaving her to her thoughts.

'_Still...what's wrong with Shiki? Is there something I'm missing?'_ thought Rima, looking up at the sky in wonder.

* * *

Aidou was deep in thought, turning pinker and pinker.

'_What's wrong with me? I'm becoming a dirty-minded, old man! No! Dammit!' _thought Aidou, anime tears running down his eyes. So intent in thinking, he jumped when a warm hand patted his face. "Na-nani?" he stammered in surprise. Yori looked up at him in concern and then looked at her hand.

"Hmm...I guess you don't have a fever after all," she murmured to herself.

Aidou, still recovering, stuttered, "F-f-fever?"

"Your face is awfully red, Aidou-senpai," said Yori.

"Oh, shut up," he muttered, stable again. He pouted and looked determinedly away from her. A few seconds of silence passed and then Yori said quietly, "Aidou-senpai...."

"What?" he said irritably, still peeved.

"Arigatou for before...and for dealing with Riiko," she said and looked down.

Aidou was slightly surprised that she was thanking _him_. Didn't she _despise_ him?

"Hn," he said, trying to look cool. "Whatever." It would've worked if it weren't for the tinge of red that appeared across his face. Crap! Why was he acting this way? It drove him insane.

The two continued walking...or rather, Aidou did. Slowly, he felt himself get more tired. '_Dammit...just a bit further. Kuso, did the Director do this on purpose? Does he have a personal grudge against me?'_

Sayori realized that they were slowing down and going at a sluggish pace. She glanced furtively up at Aidou. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of his straining expression and flushed exterior. If she was to be truthful and accurate...three hours has passed since they started. "Aidou-senpai, put me down. Now," she said warningly. Aidou glanced at her and scoffed.

She glared at him and pinched his ear. "Ow!"

Still, the blond-haired boy managed to hold her tightly.

Yori struggled out of this grip and said, "I'm fine. I'm sure there's nothing serious left."

Unwillingly, Aidou set her down. As her feet touched the ground, it wobbled slightly, unused to the ground. Aidou held her arms steadily, staring at her in concern. Yori glanced at him and felt as if her pulse rate was quickening. Slowly, an unnatural, unfamiliar, and definitely uncharacteristic blush traveled to her face. "Wakaba?" asked Aidou, startled by her blush.

Then, since Aidou _is_ a genius and somewhat of an idiot (though we all know, an awesome idiot), he smirked and said, "Are you _blushing_?"

Sayori glared coldly at him and said bluntly, "I'm turning feverish because my body rejects your presence."

Aidou sweat-dropped and thought, '_Well...the ice queen is back.'_

She turned around and stalked away, folding her arms across her body. Yori berated herself. '_What's wrong with you, Wakaba Sayori? Honestly. It's even worse than that time in the nurse's office. Why...what does this all mean? I can't be caught by Aidou Hanabusa's charm. Definitely not bitten by no love bug either.'_

Yori remained quiet, involved with her thoughts.

Aidou walked behind her, glancing at her retreating back.

He sighed and looked up at the sky.

'_This is going to be a LONG summer.'_

* * *

Several partners made it back, everyone gathering at the main lounge to talk.

Shizuka was discussing a private matter with the Director as many chattered quite...well...let's say there wasn't much chattering at all. Friends were furious with each other. Couples had broken up faster than chocolates were bought on Valentine's Day. That's how horrible it was. No one was cooperating much and the atmosphere was gloomy.

The Director sweat-dropped the whole time while he was talking to Shizuka.

All Tsuki Zankon members, except Aidou, Seiren, and Ruka, were back and talking very quietly.

"I dislike the ways things have turned for the worse," muttered Ichijo.

Kaname said nothing, his eyes dark and indicating a literal "Cross me and you die" message. None of the Tsuki Zankon members even wanted to know why. That's how scary he looked.

Rima answered stoically, "Drastic measures would have to be taken, I suppose."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kain curiously.

At that moment, Shizuka finished her discussion with the Director and announced, "Everyone, please listen. It appears that I will be hiring a second assistant to help me around. Since Ichiru, who has done a very good job by the way," Ichiru smirked while many just glared at him, " can not show me around the girls village and the rules about that, I am choosing Touya Rima to accompany me."

"What?" asked everyone. A burst of noise level erupted as everyone discussed about this new change in events.

Shiki stood up and asked, "What?"

"Yeah, Rima, how come I wasn't aware of this?" asked Ichijo.

Rima whispered quietly, "I've already discussed this with the supervisors. Also, Kaname-senpai has given me his permission."

The Kuran didn't answer or acknowledge the statement. Kain and Ichijo glanced at each other quickly.

"No," said Shiki with a stoic expression. But, on closer inspection, his face was tense and furious. "I don't think so."

"It's none of your business on what you think," said Rima with the same, exact expression.

Ichijo, sensing the tension, said, "Ehehe. How 'bout we discuss something else?"

"Shut up, Ichijo," the two teen models said shortly.

Ichijo cried anime tears while Kain raised an eyebrow in surprise. Rima and Shiki generally never got short with Ichijo.

Shiki suddenly grabbed Rima's arm and pulled her outside to talk to her. Others looked on in interest, wondering what would happen. Ichijo sighed and Kain asked, "What was that all about?"

To Kain's surprise, Ichijo said with a smile, "Looks like things have taken a new turn." He began laughing like the evil villains in most manga did. "Kukukukukuku."

'_He IS scary,'_ thought Kain with a sweat-drop.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Shiki?" asked Rima, yanking her arm out of his grip.

Shiki has never acted like this before. He generally kept quiet and usually voiced no opinion. Why the sudden change?

Rima stared at him with an intense stare. Shiki merely looked at her with his usual brooding eyes. Only, this time, they were frighteningly serious.

"I don't understand you," said Rima coldly. "You are acting like a fool."

"No," he said sharply, surprising her. "You're acting like the fool here."

The next second, Rima's back hit the wall, Shiki's hands on both sides of her head.

"You're the one who doesn't understand," said Shiki, capturing her gaze with the intense eyes he always wore. Rima stared coldly back, trying to block off every sense of emotion. "I'm...acting like this...because I don't want you to get hurt."

His head moved in closer. Rima's breath hitched. Inches away...centimeters...then he stopped.

Clenching his fists tightly, Shiki muttered, "...Gomen...Rima."

He retracted himself and ran towards the boys' village.

"Shiki!" shouted Rima, her eyes wide. He didn't look back, deliberately ignoring her call to him.

Rima was a master at hiding her emotions.

Her facade was very rarely cracked.

Today, however, something had changed.

Sinking onto her knees, Rima stared wordlessly at nothing.

So little had happened...yet everything had changed.

* * *

**A/n: HAHAHAHAHAHA! DONE! YES! FINALLY! XD**

**Yes, excuse my psychotic moment. I'm a freak like that. :)**

**Btw, if you're wondering why Ichijo would even go near a shoujo manga (mainly manga about love, relationships. etc. Example: Vampire Knight, lol), I pegged Ichijo to be the type to read lots of different kinds of manga...well...to some extent. ^.^'**

**Annnnyways, if you get to bottom of this page, let me hereby thank you for reading this chapter (which I hope you did! XD). Million of thanks to the reviewers in the last chapter. I hope I got back to you all immediately! **

**As a matter of fact, lemme thank every dude, dudet, and other cool ppl out there for putting this story on alerts/favorites. It means A LOT. (Hah! I used "a lot" again! Take that, you evil english teacher!)**

**Now, may the Shima moments begin! Next chapter, I'll try to squeeze in SeirenKaname and KainRuka as much as possible. Do not despair! Onwards to the preview!**

Chapter Nine: Revealed! The Kiriyuu Twins' Past!

The air was thick with tension.

Kaname and Zero glared at each other with a dislike...a hatred, even, that could not be described in words.

Not much could be said however, for at that moment, an unexpected person arrived.

"Everyone! Stop!" shouted Maria, barging through the doors.

Zero glared at her coldly. Maria flinched for she knew why. The thought of Ichiru saddened her but a more pressing matter was at hand.

"There's something I need to tell you all!"

"Why should we listen?" asked Zero darkly.

Yori glanced at Maria's sincere yet desperate expression and said, "Hang on. What's wrong? What happened, Maria?"

Maria took a haggard breath and then broke into a sob.

"Yuuki...Yuuki's been captured by Shizuka and the others!"


	9. Revealed! The Kiriyuu Twins' Past!

**A/n: I'm sorry I haven't updated for four or five weeks. Very very sorry. Gomenasai? I hope to make up to you all with this nice long chapter (it was longer but I took some parts out since I didn't want to bore you all to tears). Sorry, there is not KanameSeiren in this chapter because it didn't fit with the plotline. Perhaps in 2 or 3 more chapters. So, plz be patient with me, KS fans!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to every reviewer from the last chapter and every reviewer who ever reviewed to begin with. THANK YOU times 10 to all readers. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Happy Very Belated B-day to MiiSz Co0oKii3**

**The thing between Yagari and Shizuka was suggested by sakurawriter! Thanks much!**

**Most of all, the usual of course, READ and REVIEW (with a plz because I'm polite, though weird at the same time) XD**

_Vampire Knight: Bite My Heart_

It's no lie that I don't own Vampire Knight. Yes. Matsuri Hino is the only one worthy owner!!

_Chapter Nine_

**Revealed! The Kiriyuu Twins' Past!**

"_You are to only understand life through pain and cruelty."_

Is that true?

"_You and your brother are bounded to this place. Even if you were ever to escape...you are not allowed happiness."_

Yes...suffering...pain...loss.

_"Anyone who you go near will suffer."_

_Yuuki appeared suddenly...tears in her eyes. Zero tried to reach out to her...the minute he touched her...she faded away._

Zero's eyes snapped open and he shot up from his bed.

"Yuuki!"

Sweat trickled down his forehead...he was panting harshly. Clutching his head tightly, Zero growled frustratingly. "Dammit...the dreams are coming back." He laughed bitterly. "I guess, I really can't escape. Especially if they can catch me even when I'm asleep."

Throwing back the thin, white covers, Zero swung his legs over the bed and looked around at his room. It was dark and somewhat small. Those things didn't bother him. Never did. He walked over to his dresser and, beneath all the folded clothing, Zero pulled out a rectangular box. There was a silver keyhole located in the middle side. Yes...the thing he locked away. Zero locked away his feelings...his desires...and his past.

"_Anyone who you go near will suffer."_

The image of Yuuki flashed in his mind sharply.

"Dammit," he growled, clutching the box tightly. "Dammit it all."

* * *

A hand waved in her face, the image not really registering in her mind.

Her midnight blue eyes remained blank as she stared into nothing.

"Hey...Rima...Rima...Rima!" came Ruka's voice.

Rima glanced up sharply and realized that she was in Ruka's cabin. How...did she get here again?

"If you're wondering how you ended up here," said Ruka sardonically. "I'll remind you that I found you crouching in a dazed stupor outside the main lounge. I made you come here...but it seems the dazed stupor had followed as well." The last part was said pointedly.

Rima murmured distractedly, "Ah...gomen."

"Tch, nevermind that," said Ruka, handing Rima a cup of mint tea. "Drink it. You obviously need to calm down. You're tensed all over."

It took a moment for Rima to realize that she was indeed tense. Her shoulders were hunched and her arms and legs wouldn't move. She quickly drank the hot tea and was grateful for the instant effect of loosen muscles.

"Now," said Ruka, looking at Rima expectantly.

'_Oh, no...this is why I don't spend too much time with other females,' _thought Rima with a droopy-eyed expression. '_They read too much into a situation.'_

A vein popped out of Ruka's forehead. '_Hey! What's with that expression? I'm not going to interrogate her or anything...much.'_

A loud knock on the door disrupted the conversation (or, flow of thoughts, rather) and Ruka got up. She opened the door and was slightly surprised to see Kain and Aidou. Kain looked laid-back as ever, though there was a slightly sheepish look on his face. Aidou, on the other hand, was grinning stupidly.

"What's there to be so happy about, stupid?" asked Ruka, smirking at Aidou, her arms crossed.

Aidou's grin disappeared as he said, "Oi! You're the stupid one!"

"Say that again! I'll knock your teeth out!"

"Yeah right...Stupid!"

"Why I oughta--"

Kain said warningly, "Hanabusa...stop being immature."

He entered as Aidou pouted, thinking, '_Of course. Tell me off. Ruka's never wrong. Cough.'_

Ruka stuck her tongue out at Aidou, who looked surprised at the childish display on her part. Perhaps because it was something Ruka wasn't accustomed to doing. Actually, she has been less tense lately and more relaxed. "Well, I'll get you two some tea," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Rima!" said Aidou cheerfully. Rima merely stared at the cup of tea in her hands. Sweat-dropping, Aidou sat on the small couch, looking around aimlessly. Kain sat on a chair, furtively looking outside the window. Kaname had disappeared off somewhere and has not returned yet. How does Ruka feel about this?

He glanced at the honey-blond-haired beauty and saw her worried eyes looking outside as well.

Kain sighed and turned his attention towards Rima.

The Touya girl looked worried about something, which was rare.

"Oi, Touya-san, " began Kain when the sound of breaking glass and gasp of pain reached his ears. He turned and saw that Ruka had let go of the teacup, which shattered in the sink. Her hand was a throbbing red.

"What happened?" asked Aidou as Kain walked over to her.

Ruka merely muttered, "It's nothing. I poured hot water on my hand."

"Because you weren't paying attention," murmured Kain, holding her hand under cold water. "Hanabusa, get some ice."

Hanabusa complied, whistling all the while. Ruka shot him a dirty look which he returned with a cheshire grin.

Kain placed the pack of ice on top of her hand. After awhile, the pain subsided, replaced by a numbing sensation. He removed the ice and held Ruka's hand gently, examining it carefully. Ruka didn't like the way her heart throbbed as his fingers delicately traced her hand. Snatching it back, Ruka cleared her throat and said, "I'm fine. I'll...uh, go make the tea now."

She busied herself immediately as Kain sighed heavily.

Aidou was laughing at Kain, tears coming out of his eyes because of the effort.

'_Hahahahhaha! Revenge! Man, she was so freaked out. Hah!'_ thought the evil, blond-haired fellow.

"Hey," said Rima suddenly, catching everyone's attention. "Kain-senpai, Aidou-senpai, did you two see Shiki before?"

"Ano," began Aidou, his laughing fit gone, "Shiki looked to be in a foul mood, ne, didn't he, Akatsuki?"

Kain gave his cousin a look and said tactfully, "Well, Shiki is fine. He's in his room, sleeping as usual, Touya-san."

Rima nodded, staring at the liquid in her cup. It had cooled and lost its 'healing attributes'. Even if Shiki was fine...why did she feel so miserable? Something latched itself at her heart and his face flickered in her mind. Rima looked down, trying to remain cool-headed. '_Senri...what's wrong? I don't...understand why you are acting like this.'_

The other three merely looked away thoughtfully, giving the girl a much appreciated moment of thought.

* * *

Ichiru walked aimlessly around the boys village as if he was on patrol.

It was dark and quiet all around him. The leaves rustled very faintly as an owl hooted quietly. The scurry of movement was very little; a sign of the night. However, the sounds of pond frogs and crickets produced the harmonious chime of the evening...of summer.

Ichiru looked around, staring at the night sky.

A dazzling flurry of stars decorated the sky, creating constellations.

This was something rarely seen in the city.

Which was why he loved going to Bakuei Kurosu...not as much as he loved being with Mari-

"Kuso," he cursed aloud, angry with himself. "Why did I let myself think of her?"

That was the whole point in joining Shizuka. To cut off emotional ties that led to pain, sorrow, and regret. Ichiru clenched his fists, his eyes closed tightly. Then his right hand dugged into the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a key from it. It was small and silver, a red ribbon tied to the top of it. A single bell ended off at the ribbon.

"Hn," muttered Ichiru. "Wonder if Zero would ever need this thing...he probably will...very soon."

A bitter, angry smile played on his face.

"Dammit...why couldn't they just live us alone?" he said, falling onto his knees.

Ichiru began chuckling to himself...almost in an insane way.

"I'm pathetic...so damn pathetic...."

* * *

The next day was a particularly hot, blazing afternoon. Many campers had barely any energy left to move on. Sweating their backs out, everyone was in a bad mood, not helped by the constant outbreak of arguments that occurred. Even Yori, the calmest among them perhaps, found herself with a weary patience.

For some odd reason, she was avoiding Aidou.

Every time Yori spotted him, she found herself looking away.

It was just...frustrating and odd.

"Oi, Wakaba-san," said the Director. He was holding two cardboard boxes. "Are you still doing lunch duty?"

"Hai," answered Yori, unnerved by the sudden appearance of the exuberant man. He was smiling widely, looking like the weather was fine and handy-dandy.

"These are the new shipments of paper utensils and plates. Can you bring them the kitchen?" he asked.

Yori politely bowed and complied. The two boxes towered a little above her head by two inches as Yori walked away uneasily. "Oh! Aidou-kun!" said the Director's voice suddenly. "Can you help Yori-chan? I don't want her bumping into a tree or anything."

Yori felt herself cursing the Director out silently.

"Ano...it's okay, Director. I can take these in myself."

As if to completely prove her point wrong, Sayori walked into a tree with the boxes. "Gah!" she said just as the box on top toppled. Aidou ran forward and caught it with his arms just in time. "Obviously you can't," said Aidou with a cheeky grin. Yori looked away, bristling in annoyance and mostly self-anger. How idiotic can she be?

"I trust that you two will deliver these goods safe and soundly," said the Director, skipping away.

"Eh--but...ugh," muttered Yori, the weather not doing much good at the moment.

The two walked towards the mess hall, Yori deliberately walking ahead. She kept her eyes averted from him, concentrating more than necessary on the journey to her destination. Aidou watched her with curious blue eyes. '_Wakaba...is she deliberately avoiding me? Why?' _thought Aidou irritably. '_Gosh...and I saved her life too. You think people would be more appreciative...society today.'_

_"_Oi, Sayori-chan," said Aidou, catching up with her. His eye twitched as she noticeably walked faster.

She said coldly,"What is it?"

'_Ouch. Ice queen much? I got shivers,' _thought Aidou, sweat-dropping. Clearing his throat, he said, "What's with the cold attitude? I saved your life, you know. Some respect or gratitude would be nice."

Yori bit her lip and said, "I already thanked you yesterday."

Annoyed, Aidou reached forward and grabbed her shoulder. Yori turned and there was a slightly bewildered look on her face. An electrifying current seemed to travel throughout their bodies. Sayori practically jumped away. She disliked that feeling...yes...disliked it very much.

Aidou let go at the same moment, staring at his hand for a minute.

"I...uh, gomen," he said, walking ahead.

Yori sighed and followed him, noting to stay at least one step behind the whole time.

* * *

Ichijo generally loved eating lunch.

Mainly because the Tsuki Zankon members got together at this point for carefree moments.

Usually, Kaname would drink whatever special tea Ichijo brought. Rima and Shiki would eat their coveted pocky. Ichijo would joke around and eat happily. Kain and Aidou would have odd debates, Ruka watching with amusement. Even Seiren tended to be less tense and would seem at ease with all of them.

Today was different.

Kaname refused to eat and drink, staring out the window. Shiki and Rima sat far away from each other, not looking at one another. Neither of them seemed to be in the mood for pocky that day. Kain was deep in thought, almost down-hearted about something. Aidou was annoyed, stabbing the cheese cake he bought with much irritation. Ruka and Seiren were both distant and did not talk at all. Even the usual Seiren would say a word or two. Today...was silence.

Ichijo watched, his eyes traveling back and forth. He was trying to act normal but the effort was killing him. Remaining cheerful while everyone was in a bad mood was practically impossible. "You people...sigh," muttered Ichijo, placing his drink down. He got up and stretched. "Well, since I'm not in a grouchy mood, I will disengage myself away from this table to avoid being infected with the virus."

Several of the Tsuki Zankon members shot him a dirty look.

"Not our fault you're so carefree, Ichijo-san," grumbled Aidou, the cheese cake a poor victim underneath his fork.

Ichijo smiled grimly and said, "Yeah...carefree." Kaname looked sharply up at him, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Well, ja ne!"

He wallked away, whistling a tune no one understood.

* * *

Dish-washing again.

Aidou was more experienced now and no longer complained constantly. Maybe a grimace or two, but still. An effort was an effort. The problem is, this time, the atmosphere was crackling with tension. Yori scrubbed the dishes with a force that made Aidou wince.

'_It's like she's scrubbing MY face off.'_

Not really a joyful prospect to be honest.

Aidou sighed and began washing the pile as well. There was two sinks, a huge space in the middle to place dirty dishes. The two worked diligently without talking. Normally, Aidou would think, '_Less talk, more work done.'_ This time, he knew better than to think that. There was more to it. He grumbled and placed a dish aside, reaching over for another dirty one immediately.

Yori's hands came, reaching for the same exact one.

Their fingers brushed, hands almost colliding gently.

'_It's that feeling again,' _thought Aidou with annoyance. He yanked his fingers away and said, "Um. I'll take this half. You take the other."

"Okay," said Yori shortly, continuing to work as if nothing happened.

Both of them knew, however, that it wasn't nothing.

Later, after they were done, Aidou went to put the silverware away while Sayori mopped the kitchen up. As she did so, she found herself thinking, '_Baka...why are you acting like this? It's completely absurd. More than that, I should know there isn't anything to be awkward about. Why am I behaving like this in the first place? Just because of some weird electrifying feeling? It's probably...something indicating for me to stay away or I'll get sick.'_

Yori knew that her excuses were thinning and becoming more pathetic than ever.

She wasn't sure, but something, something....was telling her that it was more than that.

Placing the mop aside, Yori closed her eyes tightly, bringing a hand to massage her temples.

Lovely. She now had a headache to top off this beautiful, wonderful day.

"Sayori-chan?!" asked Aidou's alarmed voice. Before Yori could open her eyes properly, the hyperactive partner of hers began grabbing her by both shoulders. "Daijobu? Are you okay? Is it the snake bite?"

"No...I got...a damn headache...which you're not making better!" said Sayori testily. "And who said you can call me Sayori-chan?"

Aidou ignored that comment and merely stared at her with worried, unconvinced eyes.  
Yori would normally look away from his gaze. Now, she found it almost...impossible. After the initial shock of finding her in pain, Aidou felt THAT feeling again. This time...his fingers and body froze.

As the tense energy surrounded them, the two barely thought about it at the moment.  
Neither could tear away this time...something...something unknown held them in place.

* * *

Ichijo walked away from the main lounge with a mixed air of emotions.

He sighed and wondered vaguely about many things. What's wrong with Senri and Rima? What's Zero and Ichiru's connection with Shizuka? Was Seiren and Kaname hiding something? Is Aidou actually changing? Does Ruka possibly like Kain now?

The thoughts flooded his mind and Ichijo nearly went swirly-eyed because of it.

"How's everything, Yagari?" asked a serious voice.

Ichijo froze and processed the words. Odd. That was the Director's voice, only in a more serious tone than ever. To listen or not to listen. Ichijo shrugged and decided not to waltz by them. So he stood carefully still, hidden in the shadows, his back against the building.

Yagari spoke, "Shizuka has something planned. Whatever it is, she's very close to completing it."

"I see," said the Director ominously. Kaien didn't like the sound of this. "How disturbing."

"What's more disturbing," interjected Yagari carefully, "is Ichijo Takuma eavesdropping shamelessly."

Ichijo winced sheepishly as Kaien made a loud, "EH?!", sound. Stepping out and into view, Ichijo murmured, "Ehehe. Gomenasai. Sensei. Well...I'll be going now!"

He turned to run when Kaien said, "Wait, Ichijo-kun."

Ichijo fell over when he stopped suddenly. "Hai?" He braced himself. Hopefully these two adults will shed some mercy on him today.

"You...and the other Tsuki Zankon members...must be wondering about Kiriyuu Zero and Kiriyuu Ichiru's past. After all, I assume that Kuran-kun has ordered you all to understand what Shizuka is doing."

Ichijo listened carefully, looking for any signs of hidden motives. When he found none, Ichijo answered, "Yes...Kaname is assigning us to do so."

Kaien sighed thoughtfully and said, "I guess you all have the right to know why you're even investigating then."

"Nani?" asked Yagari, staring at the Director in disbelief. "Can you actually trust these kids with something so important?" He shot Ichijo a contemptuous look, suspicion evident in his eye. Ichijo sweat-dropped and said nothing.

Kaien pushed his glasses up and said seriously, "Yes...I can. I believe they should know." Yagari saw the look in Kaien's eyes, tched, but made no further complaint. "Kiriyuu Zero and Ichiru are both orphans."

This much Ichijo already knew, so he merely looked at the Director politely.

"They are...or rather, were, part of a yakuza."

"Nani?!" exclaimed Ichijo in a low whisper, eyes wide. Yakuza? He didn't hear about this from Kaname. Wait...did Kaname even know?

Kaien continued, "Not only that...they weren't part of any normal yakuza. They were part of one of the head Yakuza organizations. The leader of that 'gang' controlled a total of 59 other yakuza gangs."

Ichijo's jaw was pretty much hanging as he processed these words. Worse, Ichijo knew of the organization the Director spoke of. Ketsueki no Omonpakari. Fears of Blood, translated roughly in English. The Ichijo family were successors of a police force and academy so Takuma knew how dangerous and deadly this organization was.

No one could ever catch one of their members, or rather, ketsumei. Blood pledges.

"Ano matte, Director. I'm sorry for interrupting, but...you say they _were _part of this organization. How on earth did they leave? I heard that if a ketsumei wishes to leave, the only way is through death," said Ichijo, perplexed. No person can leave. No one.

"That is correct," answered Yagari shockingly. He flicked his cigarette away and said gruffly, "However, the story is much more complicated. The Kiriyuu twins were adopted into the Ketsueki no Omonpakari. At a young age, already, they were trained to become true ketsumei. I," said Yagari softly, " was friends with their dead parents. So it was my job to take them out of that hellhole."

"And I did," said the man with a smile of relish. Ichijo shuddered inwardly. "I...tricked one of the most well-known, deadliest ketsumei there into falling in love with me." There was almost a look of longing and regret on Yagari's face. Kaien didn't say anything, looking away pointedly. "I was able to snatch Zero and Ichiru out and brought them to this baka here." The Director pouted and started yelling at Yagari.

Ichijo ignored the two, going over the conversation.

Deadliest ketsumei...fallen in love...no way.

A page from one of the books in the police academy flashed in Ichjo's mind.

**Hiou Shizuka  
Crime: Ketsumei of Ketsueki no Omonpakari.  
Rank: 6  
Whereabouts: Unknown**

"Wait," asked Ichijo carefully. The two older men stopped their argument and looked at Ichijo curiously. "So...Shizuka-san is here to get revenge on you, Yagari-sensei?"

"It's not only that," answered Kaien as Yagari looked away grimly.

"Zero...was supposed to be the next successor."

"Wait," exclaimed Ichijo, "if that's the case, Shizuka's going to try and target him at all costs!"

Yagari scoffed bitterly.

"Exactly."

* * *

Yori and Aidou were later found in the main lounge with the rest of Tsuki Zankon and Zero. However, the two stood on opposite sides of the room, avoiding each other gazes.

In fact, everyone avoided everyone's gazes.

Kaname, however, was glaring directly at Zero, who felt the hostility and returned it with equal intensity.

Just when everyone was about to drown in silence, Kaname said coldly, "It's time you told Yuuki, Kiriyuu."

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do, Kuran," growled Zero.

The two glared at each, the air of an old rivalry, cursed dislike, and stunningly powerful negative force surrounding them. Tsuki Zankon stood up, Ichijo more wary than the rest. He could tell, at Kaname's statement, that his childhood friend had known about Zero's past all along.

And he didn't tell any of the Tsuki Zankon members.

Zero said, "Yuuki's been avoiding everyone for the past few days. What did you do to her that night?"

"Me?" asked Kaname, his tone hinting contempt. "Kiriyuu, maybe you might have forgotten but you told her to avoid you."

Zero tched and stepped forward to Kaname. Seiren stood closer to the Kuran, practically hissing at Zero. The tension was thick and horrible and then...the doors of the lounge opened.

"Ohay...," drifted off the voice of Yuuki. She glanced at the scene shockingly and her cheerful nature was faltered by the sight of Zero. "Um...I'll be going." She deliberately avoided Kaname's gaze...and ran out the doors.

"Yuuki!" shouted Zero and Yori at the same time.

* * *

Maria was sitting behind the tree, lost in thought.

Never would she have found herself in this particular situation.

Kurosu Yuuki had suddenly ran out and was sobbing. Maria, worried, got up and followed the usually energetic girl to the forest. At night, however, things were much harder to distinguish. "Yuuki? Yuuki-chan?" asked Maria tentatively, looking around. The distinct sound of sniffles reached Maria's ears but she couldn't tell where they were coming from.

"Yuu-"

A short shriek, scuffling, and the sound of people grumbling cut off Maria's call. The Kurenai girl pushed back the shrubs and crouched down. Fear clutched at her heart as she saw Yuuki unconscious. A group of people stood around her. Maria couldn't see who they were since it was so dark.

"What should we do with her, Shizuka-sama?" asked a voice.

Shizuka? She's behind this?

Maria bit her lip and considered her options. If she confronted them...she stood no chance.

Zero...Zero-kun can do something!

"Just bring her to where Chimidoro-sama chose," came Shizuka's voice. Maria shivered as the tone felt like ice. Then someone else spoke...someone Maria missed all too much. If only she had known that her words to protect him would only push him to Shizuka in the end.

"Shizuka-sama," said Ichiru politely. Maria swallowed back the bile threatening to rise up her throat. "Are...are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am, Ichiru. Are you backing out now? After all those pledges and promises?"

"No," said Ichiru firmly and coldly. Shizuka could be seen smirking in pleasure at the obedience Ichiru displayed.

"Let's go," said Shizuka. They all left, one lingering behind. Maria waited for the person to leave before she could react. To her shock, the person whispered softly, "Give this to Zero." The figure bent down and placed something on the ground.

Then he left, silence replacing his footsteps.

Maria stood up slowly and walked carefully over to where Ichiru stood before. She bent down as something glimmered. A small, silver key with a bell attached. Why would Zero need this?

Then, as if she had an important mission, Maria clenched the key tightly and ran back to the camp grounds.

It's time everything was set right.

* * *

The air was thick with tension.

Kaname and Zero glared at each other with a dislike...a hatred, even, that could not be described in words.

Not much could be said however, for at that moment, an unexpected person arrived.

"Everyone! Stop!" shouted Maria, barging through the doors.

Zero glared at her coldly. Maria flinched for she knew why. The thought of Ichiru saddened her but a more pressing matter was at hand.

"There's something I need to tell you all!"

"Why should we listen?" asked Zero darkly.

Yori glanced at Maria's sincere yet desperate expression and said, "Hang on. What's wrong? What happened, Maria?"

Maria took a haggard breath and then broke into a sob.

"Yuuki...Yuuki's been captured by Shizuka and the others!"

Everyone stared at her incredulously. "Is that a joke?" asked Aidou, trying to laugh it off nervously. "You're insane, Kurenai."

Zero, however, knew that Shizuka would very well kidnap Yuuki. "Kuso!" said Zero. "Where did they head off?"

"I...I don't know," said Maria. Zero grabbed the girl by her shoulders and said, "Maria, where the fuck is Yuuki? How can you not-" A hand grabbed Zero's arm. He looked up and spotted Yori's calm yet worried eyes.

"Let go of her, Zero-senpai. Maria, tell us what happened calmly."

Zero let go and Maria repeated everything. At the mention of Chimidoro-sama, Zero realized where they went.

"We need to get to the top of Hikitsuri Mountain," said Zero.

Ruka said sharply, "Chotto matte, Kiriyuu. It's going to rain soon and Hikitsuri Mountain? How the hell are you going to get there in time? From where we are, it'll take an hour and a half...if it's not raining!"

Ichijo said, "I'll call for help. We'll have to take the shortcut."

"Fine. However, we need to be careful of Shizuka's traps," said Ruka.

Aidou pointed out, "Not to mention, we should all spilt up into groups. If we move as one, things would only be more difficult." Zero listened to the plan. The others understood the gravity of the situation and soon, a temporary unity was formed among everyone. "Let's go," said Aidou determinedly.

Each and every person looked at each other with a desperate hope and profound feeling. Yori met Aidou's eyes, and he nodded encouragingly to her. She took a deep breath as she followed the others out the door.

Zero trailed afterwards but Maria stopped him.

"Ichiru told me to give this to you."

Zero opened his palm and a key fell into his hand, the bell ringing slightly. His eyes widened and Zero said, "Arigatou, Maria." He ran out and towards the main building where his room was located. Swinging the door open, Zero spotted the box he took out a few nights before.

With a deep breath, he placed the key in and turned it. The box opened and Zero pulled the object inside out.

In the moonlight, the words engraved glimmered noticeably.

_Bloody Rose._

* * *

**Aidou:** Ohayho! **Aidou Hanabusa** here. Next time on **VK: Bite My Heart**, things get serious. Yuuki is kidnapped and the others aren't sure if they can make it in time. It seems **only Kiriyuu** has the chance to save her. However, the** Ketsueki no Omonpakari** gang are more vicious than they sound! **In a battle of blood, tears, and the pain of the past, what exactly will unfold in what MAY be the FINAL battle between the Kiriyuu Twins and Ketsueki no Omonpakari?**

Find out next time on Vampire Knight: Bite My Heart, Chapter Ten

**Glazed in Time**

And you can be sure that I'll be there! Ja ne!


End file.
